Other World
by Ellen Maurine
Summary: Buffy gets help from the Guenhamara of this time frame


1¾«ïÐ£[pic]2[?]2[?]3[?]4[?]4[?]4[?]Ð[?]  
  
THE OTHER WORLD  
  
A BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER  
  
  
  
BY  
  
ELLEN MARINE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER  
  
OTHER WORLD  
  
BY  
  
ELLEN MAURSINE  
  
TEASER  
  
FADE IN  
  
This is the haven for a local demon. cult. It is an out of the way place in Sunnyvale, the motif is Gothic. At the head of the cult is a demon. that is quite obvious that this demon. is a transplant from Europe. A superior demon. enters as the resident demon. greets him.  
  
RD  
  
My Master welcome.  
  
HD  
  
I am told that sacrifices have been found.  
  
RD  
  
Yes, a mother and three children, the father is a devout  
  
follower and are sending them here.  
  
HD  
  
Why would a father send his wife and children as sacrifices.  
  
RD  
  
Nasty divorce. I m told that he lost visitation years ago so  
  
he s just dumping a legale burden.  
  
HD  
  
I see.  
  
(Smile a chessard smile)  
  
My kind of guy.  
  
CUT  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
IN THE SCHOOL GYMNASIUM DAY  
  
It is the before school practice for the resiling teem. The teem is entering the Gymnasium. The coach is grumbling because this is the only time that he could get the gymnasium for practice. He turns on the gymnasium lights. There they are, two dead bodies trussed up like a couple of sides of beef. You may show that one body is partially eaten.  
  
COACH  
  
Hit the showers boys. Practice is over for today. Jeremy,  
  
get the principal.  
  
JEREMY  
  
Yes sir.  
  
Jeremy leaves.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF TEASER  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT ONE  
  
FADE IN  
  
EXT OUT FRONT OF SCHOOL DAY  
  
The parents are dropping the students off to attend school. The ambulance and coroner arrives about the same time that Buffy and her mother arrives.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Good by Mom.  
  
MOM  
  
By,  
  
Buffy kisses her mom on the cheek. Buffy gets out of the car as Zander and Willow arrive. Buffy joins them.  
  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
I wonder what s going on.  
  
ZANDER  
  
Let s go find out.  
  
They cross over to the Gym and arrive as the bodies are being wheeled out. The Principal is there already.  
  
PRINCIPAL  
  
People, it s time to get to class.  
  
Buffy starts to enter the gym.  
  
PRINCIPAL  
  
Just a minute young Lady, that is a restricted area.  
  
BUFFY  
  
I think that I left a book in my gym. locker.  
  
PRINCIPAL  
  
It will have to wait, now get to class.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Yes Sir.  
  
Buffy, Willow, and Sander leave along with the other students.  
  
CUT  
  
COMPUTER CLASSROOM DAY  
  
Class is in session. Buffy, Sander and Willow are among the students in this class. Bobby and Billy, boy and girl set of twins about Buffy s age, nice looking, enter and hand a slip of paper to Jenny, the computer teacher, who reads it.  
  
JENNY  
  
` Listen up class. This is Bobby and Billy Jones. They just  
  
transferred in from New York City.  
  
CLASS  
  
Hi.  
  
JENNY  
  
Find terminals that are not in use,  
  
(Handing them each a sheet of paper)  
  
Here is your assignment, Let s see what you can do with it.  
  
Bobby and Billy takes the sheets of paper.  
  
BILLY  
  
If we finish early, can we start our own projects?  
  
JENNY  
  
Yes as long as it is no games or illegal activities.  
  
BILLY  
  
Thank you.  
  
They take their seats and starts to do their work with no problem.  
  
CUT  
  
  
  
  
  
IN THE COMPUTER CLASSROOM DAY  
  
The class are busily working at their assignments and projects. The bell rings.  
  
JENNY  
  
Just place your print outs on my desk on your way out.  
  
The students do what they have to do to orderly leave, and save what they are working on, log out, shut down the computers and turn in their papers, gather books etc. Billy and Bobby are leaving together.  
  
OUT IN THE HALL  
  
The hall is crowded with students going to their next classes. Buffy and Willow catches up with Bobby and Billy.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Hi, I m Buffy, Welcome to Sunnydale.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Thank you.  
  
WILLOW  
  
You ll find that it s quite nice here.  
  
BOBBY  
  
I hope so.  
  
They pass the library.  
  
WILLOW  
  
We need to go in here.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Isn t this where we have to get our text books?  
  
WILLOW  
  
Why yes.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Then let s go.  
  
  
  
IN THE LIBRARY DAY  
  
Giles is busy with some research and there are some students browsing through the books.  
  
GILES  
  
How may I help you?  
  
BUFFY  
  
This is Mister Giles, our school librarian.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Hi. I m told that you issue the text books.  
  
GILES  
  
Yes. Give me your schedules and I ll get them for you?  
  
As they hand over the schedules Bobby spies the medieval weaponry and points it out to Billy.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Nice weapons..  
  
GILES  
  
Thank you.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Don t let our Mom find out, She would be here all the time,  
  
she s gaga on that kind of stuff.  
  
  
  
Billy crosses over to the weapons for a closer look.  
  
GILES  
  
She s a medievalist?  
  
BOBBY  
  
Actually she s a King Arthur buff.  
  
BILLY  
  
May I?  
  
He reaches for the battle ax.  
  
GILES  
  
I d rather you didn t.  
  
Billy doesn t wait for Giles Answer and picks up the battle ax and handles it like a seasoned Celtic warior.  
  
Giles Brings over the books.  
  
GILES  
  
Here You are.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Do you move around a lot?  
  
BOBBY  
  
No not really. We have to get to class.  
  
GILES  
  
Alright.  
  
Billy places the battle ax back in it s display and gets his books as Bobby gets hers. Bobby and Billy leave.  
  
GILES  
  
Have you been able to look into the murders this morning?  
  
BUFFY  
  
Not yet. I ll take care of that now.  
  
Buffy leaves.  
  
WILLOW  
  
I ll see what I can find out.  
  
Willow crosses over to the computer and keys it up.  
  
ZANDER  
  
Did you see how he handled that battle ax?  
  
GILES  
  
Yes.  
  
ZANDER  
  
Well I d better get to class.  
  
GILES  
  
Yes.  
  
Zander leaves.  
  
GILES  
  
Willow, see if you can find anything on the computer on our  
  
new students too.  
  
CUT  
  
IN THE GYMNASIUM DAY  
  
The Gym. is empty as Buffy enters. She looks around. She finds a strip of strange cloth under the bleachers.  
  
CUT  
  
IN THE LIBRARY DAY  
  
Willow is at the computer. Giles is reading a book in research.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Mister Giles, I have been going through the news papers and  
  
this is the tenth murder like this morning s in the last four  
  
months. The police are listing them as occult killings.  
  
GILES  
  
Do they have any Leeds to the occult.  
  
WILLOW  
  
No.  
  
GILES  
  
And what about Bobby and Billy?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
They re here under court order. Their absent father is  
  
behind that with an investigation pending. It seems that their mother s Lawyer suppressed some vital evidence proving the  
  
absent father to be a hazard to Bobby and Billy s safety, but  
  
after the hearing Their mother gave it to the judge anyway.  
  
GILES  
  
And this vital evidence is?  
  
WILLOW  
  
He has tried to kill them on several occasions, the last time he  
  
went to prison for it.  
  
GILES  
  
Is there anything else?  
  
WILLOW  
  
Just his picture.  
  
Willow hands Giles the paper who looks at it.  
  
GILES  
  
Oh my.  
  
WILLOW  
  
You know him?  
  
GILES  
  
I know of him.  
  
Buffy enters.  
  
BUFFY  
  
All I found was this under the bleachers.  
  
She shows the strip of cloth to Giles.  
  
GILES  
  
There is no prophecies either yet. Can I keep the peace of  
  
cloth?  
  
BUFFY  
  
Sure.  
  
She hands it to Giles.  
  
BUFFY  
  
There has been no vampires out for the last three months.  
  
GILES  
  
That s odd. Just one minute.  
  
He goes to one of the book cases ans returns with a book.  
  
BUFFY  
  
I have to admit that I ve been enjoying having my life back.  
  
GILES  
  
I think that this is just the calm before the storm.  
  
BUFFY  
  
I had a feeling that you d say that. What do you have?  
  
GILES  
  
There is a couple of particular types of daemons that eat  
  
people like this but I would like to look further before I say anything.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Alright. We ll get back to class.  
  
GILES  
  
That will be fine. Oh Buffy.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Ya.  
  
GILES  
  
See what you can find out about your new friends.  
  
BUFFY  
  
You suspect them?  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
No. If they are who I think they are, you have someone to  
  
spar with, while they re here anyway.  
  
Willow and Buffy leave.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF ACT ONE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT TWO  
  
FADE IN  
  
IN THE GALLERY DAY  
  
Mrs. Sanders (Buffy s Mom.) Is standing on a ladder working on a display. William Anderson, an artist who obviously use drugs, enters.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
Excuse me, I m looking for the proprietor of this gallery?  
  
MOM  
  
This is my Gallery. How may I help you?  
  
WILLIAM  
  
I have some paintings that I need to sell.  
  
MOM  
  
Where?  
  
WILLIAM  
  
Out in the van.  
  
MOM  
  
Then bring them in so I can take a look at them.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
Alright.  
  
He leaves and by the time that Mrs. Sanders has climbed down to the floor and off the ladder, William has returned with a friend and together, they are carrying a stack of paintings.  
  
MOM  
  
Are these the paintings?  
  
  
  
  
  
WILLIAM  
  
Yes.  
  
She goes through the paintings which are quite good but have room for improvement; looking at each one. About the third painting is an excellent painting of a family portrait of King Arthur (remember he was a fifth/sixth century, Celtic King) and one of his Guenhumara Queens and her three children. The children are Bobby and Billy and a younger brother (Jessie); Painted say about four years earlier. Going from right to left, the order goes Billy, standing; Arthur, sitting in his throne; Jessie, standing; Sara, Arthur s Guenhumara Queen, sitting in the Queen s throne; then Bobby, standing.  
  
MOM  
  
I ll take this one.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
That wasn t supposed to be in the pile. It s not mine to sell.  
  
MOM  
  
Oh, but can I show it anyway? I ll show your other paintings  
  
as part of the deal.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
You drive a hard bargain mam.  
  
They lean the paintings against the wall.  
  
MOM  
  
Come into my office and we ll draw up the papers.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
Sure.  
  
Mrs. Sanders turns to the office. William and his friend looks at each other and gives an evil grin.  
  
FRIEND  
  
I ll notify the coven about the painting.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
Good.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
EXT DEMON STRONGHOLD DAY  
  
A young man, I would say High school age, first checks if he is followed then enters as William s friend is leaving.  
  
INSIDE THE STRONGHOLD  
  
The head Demon is sitting in an oversized chair. There are others attending him. The young man enters and approaches the head Demon and genuflects.  
  
HEAD DEMON  
  
Yes.  
  
YOUNG MAN  
  
The offerings have arrived.  
  
HEAD DEMON  
  
Good. Notify our minions. They will be free tonight.  
  
YOUNG MAN  
  
As you wish my master.  
  
The young man leaves.  
  
CUT  
  
IN THE LIBRARY DAY  
  
Giles is reading and cross referencing. Buffy, Willow. Sander, enter.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Hi Giles, anything new?  
  
GILES  
  
Yes. Has there been any apocalyptic signs?  
  
BUFFY  
  
I haven t noticed any. Were on our way to lunch, Do you  
  
want us to bring anything back for you?  
  
GILES  
  
No, I ll go with you.  
  
He stands and they all leave together.  
  
OUT IN THE HALL  
  
The hall is crowded as some students are going to lunch and others are going to their next class. Bobby and Billy with their younger brother, Jessie (A freshman) meet up with them.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Hi.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Hi. Who s your friend?  
  
BOBBY  
  
Friend? Oh this is Jessie, our little Brother.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Hi.  
  
JESSIE  
  
Hi.  
  
Giles looks at the three knowingly.  
  
BOBBY  
  
We have to Babysit Jessie.  
  
JESSIE  
  
I m no baby.  
  
GILES  
  
Well there is always safety in numbers.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Mom says the same thing.  
  
GILES  
  
Jessie, you haven t picked up your text books yet.  
  
JESSIE  
  
Darn, I was hoping to get out of it.  
  
They laugh. Cordelia and two of her socialite friends are jost pasing by.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Isn t that Cordealia.  
  
ZANDER  
  
The senter one, yes.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Cordelia?  
  
Cordelia approches Willow.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Who gave you permission to breath, let alone call me?  
  
BOBBY  
  
I did.  
  
Bobby faces up to Cordelia like a real princess. Cordelia is speechless.  
  
ZANDER  
  
Now this is a first.  
  
THE GIRL TO CORDELIA S LEFT  
  
Let s go.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Alright.  
  
They leave.  
  
BILLY  
  
Zander, is that the way to speak with the girl that you are  
  
destoned to marry?  
  
ZANDER  
  
Ah,,,  
  
WILLOW  
  
Zander, is there something that you re not telling us?  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
Not to change the subject but, Jessie come by when your last  
  
class lets out, we ll get them for you, Better yet, Why don t  
  
all three of you come?  
  
They go on to the cafeteria.  
  
CUT  
  
IN THE LIBRARY DAY  
  
Giles is busy in researching from several books. Jenny teacher enters.  
  
JENNY  
  
There has been some activity on the Internet that I think you  
  
should see.  
  
GILES  
  
What about?  
  
JENNY  
  
There is an occult worshiping a Neolie.  
  
GILES  
  
Neolie.  
  
He rustles through his books.  
  
JENNY  
  
You ve heard of him?  
  
Giles finds the book that He s looking for.  
  
GILES  
  
Yes. Here it is, He s a particularly nasty Demigod with a  
  
Demon following. They look upon humans as food, the  
  
same way as we look upon cattle or other live stalk. Up to  
  
now He s has been imprisoned and his minions scattered and  
  
under wraps.  
  
  
  
  
  
JENNY  
  
Well he has found Quite a following and most of his minus  
  
have been set free. Here s the kicker, I was surfing the net  
  
at lunch, and the message came in that the offering has  
  
arrived what ever that means.  
  
GILES  
  
This says that the offering are human sacrifices which should  
  
free all the minions and the Demigod, who shall rule the earth  
  
once again.  
  
JENNY  
  
But who?  
  
GILES  
  
I think I know but let me look further to be sure.  
  
JENNY  
  
There s not much time, a gathering was called for tonight.  
  
GILES  
  
I see.  
  
CUT  
  
IN: THE SCHOOL LIBRARY DAY  
  
Buffy, Zander, Willow, Bobby, Billy and Jessie enter.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Now why did you want us to come here?  
  
GILES  
  
I want you to spar with Buffy.  
  
BILLY  
  
Do you have a bow? I left mine at home.  
  
BOBBY  
  
He s very protective of his hands because of his art work.  
  
Giles pulls out a bow from under his desk.  
  
GILES  
  
Will this do?  
  
Billy picks it up and twirls it like a baton.  
  
  
  
BILLY  
  
It will do nicely.  
  
JESSIE  
  
What do you want? We can pair off, or we can free for all,  
  
that s when it gets interesting.  
  
GILES  
  
You fight too?  
  
JESSIE  
  
Yes but I m more with the Citata blades. All that I would  
  
really need is stick that long.  
  
He indicates the approximate length of citata blades.  
  
GILES  
  
I don t know.  
  
BOBBY  
  
He s as good as a Highlander.  
  
GILES  
  
But he s not one.  
  
BOBBY  
  
No.  
  
GILES  
  
Then take it slow and light at first then work up to whatever  
  
you can handle. All four of you.  
  
JESSIE  
  
Pairs or free for all?  
  
GILES  
  
We ll start with pairs and work from that.  
  
BOBBY  
  
As you wish Sensa. But may I make a request?  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
What is it?  
  
BOBBY  
  
One of us needs to call Mom so she won t worry.  
  
GILES  
  
I ll call her. I need to speak with her anyway.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Thank you.  
  
They start to spar. Show some of the sparing, choreographed so Buffy and group are having fun..  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF ACT TWO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT THREE  
  
FADE IN  
  
IN A BAR IN ANOTHER TOWN DAY  
  
The bar tender is behind the bar at the other end of the bar. Tom Bennings a middle aged man, obviously has several years of drinking under his belt is sitting at the bar nursing a beer. Carl Jens enters, he s a non descript kind of guy, he crosses over to Tom and sits next to him.  
  
CARL  
  
I just heard from Sunnyvale. Your exÄwife and children have arrived according to plan. The ceremony will be tonight.  
  
TOM  
  
I know. When will we know if it worked?  
  
CARL  
  
Tonight.  
  
TOM  
  
They don t know do they.  
  
CARL  
  
No.  
  
TOM  
  
If they catch the slightest whisper, they ll bolt.  
  
CARL  
  
You ve had this problem before?  
  
TOM  
  
I ve been trying to get them killed for years. For some  
  
reason they come out unscathed. This is my last chance.  
  
This fails and they will be out of the country and out of reach.  
  
CARL  
  
And you ll be dead. If they bolt or find help, you will replace  
  
them.  
  
TOM  
  
Look, I ve kept my end of the bargain, if anything happens so  
  
that Sara and the kids live, it s on you.  
  
CUT  
  
IN THE LIBRARY DAY  
  
Buffy, Bobby, Billy, and Jessie are working out in a freeÄforÄall. They seem to all be equal in strength. Giles looks at his watch.  
  
GILES  
  
Times up.  
  
The sparing stops. All four have to towel off the sweat.  
  
GILES  
  
That will be enough for today. I want the three of you to  
  
walk Bobby, Billy and Jessie home. I have reason to believe  
  
that they were sent here to be the sacrifices.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Yes sir.  
  
BOBBY  
  
You know something that I should know?  
  
GILES  
  
I m not sure but I have reason to believe that you and your  
  
family are in danger. I can t explain right now but Buffy will  
  
see you home.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Okay.  
  
They leave.  
  
CUT  
  
EXT ON THE WAY HOME DAY  
  
Buffy, Sander, Willow, Bobby, Billy, and Jessie are walking home.  
  
WILLOW  
  
I read the article in the news paper on how you were forced  
  
to live here by the courts.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Oh that. Want to know what the real bummer is?  
  
WILLOW  
  
What?  
  
BOBBY  
  
The judge that sent us here, is related to our beloved  
  
principal. Our father and his garbage, we can handle but  
  
this is going to be tough.  
  
WILLOW  
  
I can imagine so.  
  
BUFFY  
  
What is this problem with your father?  
  
BOBBY  
  
We have been running and hiding from my father since they  
  
split up.  
  
BUFFY  
  
How long has that been?  
  
BOBBY  
  
Since before Jessie was born. Mom didn t even know yet  
  
that she was pregnant with Jessie when we left our father.  
  
BUFFY  
  
I remember that before my parents split up there was a lot  
  
of fighting.  
  
BOBBY  
  
I don t, I just remember that our father tried to kill us. Mom caught him just in time. Luckily, mom had a police officer  
  
with her.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Is that why you learned to fight?  
  
Bobby smiles.  
  
BOBBY  
  
No.  
  
They approach a telephone booth.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Can we wait here, I just need to make a telephone call.  
  
ALL  
  
Sure, No problem.  
  
(Adlib.)  
  
Buffy enters the telephone booth and picks up the receiver and places her call.  
  
CUT  
  
IN BUFFY S DAD S OFFICE DAY  
  
Dad is at his desk doing some paper work when his secretary enters.  
  
SECRETARY  
  
Buffy s on the line wanting to speak with you.  
  
DAD  
  
I ll get it.  
  
He picks up the telephone.  
  
DAD  
  
Buffy.  
  
INTERCUT CONVERSION  
  
BUFFY  
  
Hi Dad. I just called to thank you for being you.  
  
DAD  
  
What do you mean?  
  
  
  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
I can t explain just now but I ll tell you all about it when I  
  
see you, that is a week from Friday.  
  
DAD  
  
Buffy, you re not in some type of trouble are you?  
  
BUFFY S P.O.V.  
  
There are some suspicious looking characters gathering around. This is a combination of street gangs and occultists.  
  
ON ALL  
  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
No. I just wanted to tell you that I love you. Gotta go by.  
  
She hangs up and leaves the booth to join her friends.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Let s go.  
  
They start to leave. Some of the people steps in their way.  
  
SANDER  
  
Could you please excuse us?  
  
A police car drives by so the people let them by.  
  
CUT  
  
IN BUFFY S DAD S OFFICE DAY  
  
Mr. Sanders is on the telephone, pacing back and fourth.  
  
DAD  
  
Come on, Come on and answer.....  
  
CUT  
  
  
  
IN BUFFY S MOM S GALLERY DAY  
  
Mrs Sanders is speaking with some costumers as the telephone rings. She gets to the telephone in time to answer it which she does.  
  
MOM  
  
Hello.  
  
INTERCUT CONVERSION  
  
DAD  
  
Good I was able to get you. Was buffy alright when she  
  
went to school this morning?  
  
MOM  
  
Why yes, is there any reason that she shouldn t be?  
  
DAD  
  
I don t know, I just got the strangest call from her.  
  
MOM  
  
How so?  
  
DAD  
  
She just called to tell me thank you for being her dad and  
  
that she loved me.  
  
MOM  
  
What else did she say?  
  
DAD  
  
She had to hang up just then.  
  
MOM  
  
You did the right thing calling me.  
  
The buzzer rings announcing that someone just entered the gallery.  
  
MOM  
  
A costumer just came in, gotta go.  
  
  
  
DAD  
  
Call me as soon as you find out what s going on.  
  
MOM  
  
I will, by.  
  
She hangs up the telephone and leaves for the front of the gallery.  
  
THE FRONT PART OF THE GALLERY  
  
Buffy and group have just entered. Mrs. Sanders is surprised.  
  
MOM  
  
Buffy, I was just on the telephone with your father, He was worried about you.  
  
BUFFY  
  
I m alright.  
  
MOM  
  
I want you to go back to the telephone and call your father.  
  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Sure.  
  
She goes back to make the call as the others start to brows.  
  
A FEW MINUTES LATER  
  
Willow and Zander are browsing as they come up on William s painting of Arthur and family. They have to take a second look at it because of it being Bobby, Billy and Jessie. Bobby walks up behind Willow and Sander.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Damn, he did do the painting after all.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Then that is you and your brothers.  
  
BOBBY  
  
And our mom and adoptive father.  
  
WILLOW  
  
But this is posed.  
  
BOBBY  
  
No.  
  
WILLOW  
  
But I don t understand.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Instead of getting a man that is tougher than our biological  
  
father which runs the risk of another abuser, she got  
  
someone that he couldn t get to.  
  
Bobby smiles a chessard grin.  
  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
But how?  
  
BOBBY  
  
She looked into us hiding out on Avalon.  
  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
But isn t it kind of rough.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Very. Having a ghost for a dad, there is nothing that we can  
  
get by mom. Unless we are able to talk dad out of telling  
  
mom.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Is that possible?  
  
BOBBY  
  
Depends on what it is. Mom is stricter than dad on certain  
  
things.  
  
WILLOW  
  
It s the other way around with my parents.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Sanders, Buffy s mom, approaches Willow as Billy, Jessie and Buffy Joins the group.  
  
MOM  
  
You have some interest with this painting.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Ya, I think that my mom would like to purchase it.  
  
MOM  
  
I ll get with the artist and see what he says.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Better yet, I ll get my mom over here tomorrow and you  
  
have the Artist her and let them talk it over.  
  
  
  
  
  
MOM  
  
I ll see what I can do but I really don t think that he wants  
  
to sell.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Oh I think that he ll give it up.  
  
MOM  
  
If you say so.  
  
The buzzer sounds off announcing the entrance of a costumer.  
  
MOM  
  
Please excuse me.  
  
She leaves as Buffy notices the similarity of Bobby and her brothers to the children in the painting.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Don t say it, I already know.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Is that why you think that your mom would be interested?  
  
BOBBY  
  
You might say it.  
  
Mr. Sanders returns with a William.  
  
MOM  
  
Bobby, the artist just came in.  
  
Bobby gives Anderson a stern look.  
  
BOBBY  
  
William Anderson. You were not supposed to do or have  
  
this painting out of Avalon.  
  
ANDERSON  
  
A guy has got to earn a living.  
  
BOBBY  
  
You were paid quite handsomely.  
  
ANDERSON  
  
I spent it.  
  
BOBBY  
  
You re on the drugs again huh?  
  
  
  
ANDERSON  
  
I don t have to......  
  
BOBBY  
  
That s irevilent. You said that you did this painting for  
  
money?  
  
ANDERSON  
  
Yes.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Who has seen this painting?  
  
ANDERSON  
  
It was done for a cover on a fantasy book.  
  
BOBBY  
  
And it was published?  
  
ANDERSON  
  
It came out about six months ago.  
  
BOBBY  
  
I know that Dad explained to you why this painting should  
  
never be in this world let alone be seen. But you ve done  
  
both. How can we ever trust you again?  
  
ANDERSON  
  
I m not asking you to.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Fine. Be here tomorrow. Mom will figure out what to do.  
  
ANDERSON  
  
Yes Mam.  
  
BOBBY  
  
I m telling Dad too.  
  
ANDERSON  
  
What can he do, haunt me?  
  
BOBBY  
  
I don t know. But what I do know is that mom can take you  
  
to court if you don t show.  
  
ANDERSON  
  
Yes Mam.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Come on before I say something that I ll regret later.  
  
BUFFY  
  
I promised to help them get home without getting lost.  
  
MOM  
  
Alright.  
  
  
  
Buffy kisses her mom on the cheek and they leave. William smiles a chessard smile.  
  
ANDERSON  
  
(Under his breath)  
  
If they live to see tomorrow.  
  
Mrs. Sanders glares at William.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
  
  
END OF ACT THREE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
FADE IN  
  
EXT OUT FRONT OF THE GALLERY DAY  
  
Buffy and group have just come out of the gallery.  
  
BUFFY  
  
What s with the painting?  
  
BOBBY  
  
I told you that Mom looked into going to Avalon for a place  
  
to hide. She met a guy and they fell very much in love. On  
  
Avalon they are Married. We visit there when ever we can.  
  
Come to think of it I got my first taste of Venison there.  
  
ZANDER  
  
Isn t that dangerous?  
  
BOBBY  
  
Very. Mom was desperate, when you re desperate, you do desperate things.  
  
CUT  
  
IN BILLY, BILLY AND JESSIE S FAMILY HOME DAY  
  
This is the home of Bobby, and her brothers and Mother. Sara, the Mother, a middle aged woman. It is obvious that she is the woman in the painting. Is busily unpacking and organizing her home. Bobby and her brothers enter with Buffy, Willow and Zander.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Hi Mom.  
  
SARA  
  
Hi. Who s your Friends?  
  
BOBBY  
  
This is Buffy, Willow and Sander.  
  
  
  
SARA  
  
Hi. Glad to meet you.  
  
They shake hands. Adlib.  
  
SARA  
  
Bobby, there are sodas in the fridge if you would like some.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Great, come on.  
  
They start for the kitchen. A ghost appears to Sara before Bobby and group gets past Sara. This is the Ghost of the famous King Arthur also the king in the painting.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
Sara.  
  
SARA  
  
Artu?  
  
Bobby and group are stunned.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
Children.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Not to be rude but who are you?  
  
ARTHUR  
  
I am Artu, you may know as King Arthur.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Hi Dad.  
  
Arthur looks at Buffy with scrutiny.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
You are the Slayer for this time are you not?  
  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Yes. How did you know?  
  
ARTHUR  
  
I know a lot of things. But this is why I am here, Sara and  
  
the children are in danger. They need your help. But this  
  
time you will not be able to handle it alone. Sara and the  
  
children know the words when the time comes.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Alright, can you tell me what this problem is?  
  
ARTHUR  
  
You are aware of the mounting demon. problem?  
  
BUFFY  
  
Yes.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
The people that sent them here sent them for the purpose of  
  
them being the offering to open the mouth of hell and bring  
  
fourth Neolie and his minions of demons that are awaiting in  
  
the other world. They escaped their prisons in hell not long  
  
ago.  
  
BUFFY  
  
What help can you be in the ghostly form?  
  
ARTHUR  
  
That I can not say. I m not really sure, to be truthful. I can  
  
just beseech you to protect my family.  
  
BUFFY  
  
I will.  
  
Arthur dissipates.  
  
BUFFY  
  
May I use your phone. I need to call a friend about this.  
  
SARA  
  
Yes but be careful, the phone is bugged.  
  
BUFFY  
  
I understand.  
  
BOBBY  
  
What makes you think that the phone is bugged?  
  
Sara holds up a listening device.  
  
SARA  
  
I ve been finding these all day. I found two in the bathroom.  
  
BOBBY  
  
You mean someone has been listening to even when we were  
  
in the shower?  
  
BUFFY  
  
That means they know that you know, let s get you out of  
  
here.  
  
SARA  
  
Fine.  
  
They leave.  
  
CUT  
  
EXT ON THEIR WAY BACK TO THE SCHOOL DAY  
  
Buffy and group are afoot. They pass the gallery.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Oh Mom, do you remember that artist that came to Avalon  
  
and did out family portrait for Dad?  
  
SARA  
  
I remember.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Didn t he swear an oath to Dad not to Do any paintings of us  
  
in this realm or even bring any of his sketches to this realm?  
  
SARA  
  
Yes, Arthur even had him searched on his return from Avalon.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Well he went back on his word.  
  
BUFFY  
  
My mom has it in her gallery.  
  
BOBBY  
  
That s only half of it, he did the painting for a fantasy book  
  
cover.  
  
SARA  
  
That answers a lot of questions.  
  
Sander notices the same characters that they had to elude on the way to Sara and her family s home, following them again.  
  
ZANDER  
  
Buffy we ve got trouble.  
  
Buffy sees them.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Let s go.  
  
The rest act is choreographed in sort cuts, Buffy and group are being chased back to the school. There are a few times that they are able to elude the people that are chasing them by ducking into an alleyway, The Bronze, etc., which only gives them time to catch their breath. They make it to the school.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF ACT FOUR  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT FIVE  
  
FADE IN  
  
IN. THE SCHOOL LIBRARY DAY  
  
Buffy and group enter as Giles looks up from his studies. Bobby s family goes to brows through the books.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Giles, we have a problem.  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
Oh.  
  
BUFFY  
  
The demon. minions are on the move.  
  
GILES  
  
I see hat you have brought back our friends.  
  
BUFFY  
  
They have requested our help.  
  
GILES  
  
That s a plus.  
  
As she returns to Buffy and Giles, Sara notices the mediaeval weapons.  
  
SARA  
  
You know how to use the weapons?  
  
GILES  
  
Yes I do.  
  
SARA  
  
Good, you ll probably need to use them before this night is  
  
through.  
  
BUFFY  
  
The entity, what did he mean that you know the words?  
  
SARA  
  
It s just a standard mediaeval call to arms.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Can just anyone do it?  
  
SARA  
  
Anyone that has the authority.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Then there is no magic?  
  
SARA  
  
I m not sure. I m not psychic or anything like that, but The  
  
warriors that would be coming would be coming from the  
  
other world to my knowledge.  
  
GILES  
  
But is he psychic?  
  
SARA  
  
Very. He studied under the great Lord Merlin as a child.  
  
GILES  
  
Have you ever done this before.  
  
SARA  
  
Never needed to.  
  
Arthur and two body guards appears from the veil and turns to Giles. The body guard at Arthur s right side is Sir Gawain and the other one is Sir Lancelot .  
  
ARTHUR  
  
You are the watcher.  
  
GILES  
  
Yes your Majesty. The Demon, is it Neolie?  
  
ARTHUR  
  
Yes, is the slayer up to it?  
  
GILES  
  
Not an army. Why hasn t he been apprehended before now?  
  
  
  
ARTHUR  
  
I really do not know, I was just given the job to prevent his  
  
coming through the veil and apprehend him if possible.  
  
GILES  
  
I see. How much can you do?  
  
ARTHUR  
  
I have my limitations but I m going to try to arrange it to be  
  
within the slayers abilities.  
  
GILES  
  
How.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
I shall think of something. Sara and the children must be  
  
protected.  
  
GILES  
  
I know.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
Sara, my wife, I love you.  
  
SARA  
  
I love you too my husband, my King.  
  
Arthur and Sara kisses then he disappears.  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
Well, come sit, this is going to be a long night.  
  
SARA  
  
Buffy tells me that you were with the museum of natural  
  
history before you came here.  
  
GILES  
  
Yes.  
  
  
  
SARA  
  
Good, then his time can be used in finding Castle of Morgan  
  
La Fae.  
  
GILES  
  
What is your interest there.  
  
SARA  
  
That is the rondevues point for me to greet Artu to this time  
  
period.  
  
GILES  
  
How is this supposed to take place?  
  
SARA  
  
I m not sure, to my understanding all I have to do is show  
  
up, everything else is taken care of.  
  
GILES  
  
Let s see what we can find here.  
  
Willow crosses over to Bobby.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Bobby, That Body guard that his majesty had with?  
  
BOBBY  
  
Which one Gwalchmei or Llenlleawg?  
  
WILLOW  
  
Who?  
  
Bobby smiles.  
  
BOBBY  
  
You would know them as Gawain and Lancelot.  
  
WILLOW  
  
The one on the right hand side.  
  
BOBBY  
  
That would be Gawain and he s off limits.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Why?  
  
BOBBY  
  
Because when dad and those of his men that are in  
  
suspended animation are awakened to once again walk the  
  
world of man, Gawain and those who has had the chance to  
  
die will go on to the light.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Oh.  
  
SANDER  
  
How can you tell which ones are to return or not?  
  
BOBBY  
  
You can t. I know about Gawain because his death was well documented.  
  
CUT  
  
IN THE DEMON HEADQUARTERS NIGHT  
  
The head Demon is speaking with some followers. Another follower enters and approaches the head demon..  
  
HEAD DEMON.  
  
What is it now?  
  
FOLLOWER  
  
The subjects have disappeared.  
  
SECOND FOLLOWER  
  
I know where they went.  
  
HEAD DEMON.  
  
Where?  
  
SECOND FOLLOWER  
  
The school library.  
  
  
  
HEAD DEMON.  
  
Go and get them.  
  
FOLLOWER  
  
Yes sir.  
  
The follower leaves.  
  
CUT  
  
IN: HIGH SCHOOL LIBRARY NIGHT  
  
Giles and Sara are looking into a book. Bobby, Billy, and Jessie are reading, drawing pictures etc. Willow is on the computer. Sander is sitting and passing time. Buffy enters. The computer teacher enters. She takes one look at Sara.  
  
JENNY  
  
You are Bobby and Billy s mother?  
  
SARA  
  
Yes. Is there anything wrong?  
  
JENNY  
  
No. Do you know who she is.  
  
GILES  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
JENNY  
  
What has she told you about herself.  
  
SARA  
  
I think that I know what you are getting, no I haven t told  
  
him but he s probably figured it out by now.  
  
JENNY  
  
I think you should. Does he know that you can call to arms?  
  
SARA  
  
Yes.  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
Can someone what this is all about?  
  
SARA  
  
Does the title Guenhumara mean anything?  
  
GILES  
  
It s Old Welch meaning white or white phantom,  
  
Documentation is sketchy at best but there is one  
  
Guenhumara that it is imperative that is protected, she can  
  
be distinguished by having three children, boy and girl twins  
  
and a younger boy, for she is the peace maker.  
  
Giles looks at Sara who shrugs.  
  
GILES  
  
Oh my, so you know.  
  
SARA  
  
I Know. But I can t have this legale hassle hanging over me.  
  
GILES  
  
Does your exÄhusband know?  
  
SARA  
  
I don t know..  
  
GILES  
  
Would it help if he knew?  
  
SARA  
  
No, if anything it would only make matters worse.  
  
GILES  
  
I see.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF ACT FIVE  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT SIX  
  
FADE IN  
  
EXT THE SCHOOL CAMPUS NIGHT  
  
The sun is setting so it is just figures against the darkening sky. They have yet to reach the campus. Two police cars come screeching in and stop. The officers step out from their cars. Using a megaphone......  
  
FIRST OFFICER  
  
Break up, go home.  
  
The crowd starts to converge on the officers.  
  
SECOND OFFICER  
  
Call for backup.  
  
The third officer returns to the car and gets the mic. He is dragged from his car as his partners are killed then he is killed.  
  
CUT  
  
IN THE LIBRARY NIGHT  
  
Buffy and Sara are looking out the window watching the grewsome scene. The Principal enters.  
  
PRINCIPAL  
  
Isn t school over.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Sir, My Mom is here doing some vital research for her next  
  
writing project.  
  
PRINCIPAL  
  
But this is a school.  
  
BUFFY  
  
There coming.  
  
  
  
PRINCIPAL  
  
If you re talking about that crowd outside, I ve called the  
  
police.  
  
BUFFY  
  
You mean the for officers that was just killed outside?  
  
PRINCIPAL  
  
What? Let me see that.  
  
He starts for the window.  
  
SARA  
  
It s time.  
  
She crosses over to the table that her children are sitting around and sits in a chair. She meditates for a minute then.  
  
SARA  
  
To arms, to arms, I Sara, Wife to Arthur And His  
  
Guenhumara Queen, command the to arms.  
  
The Principal watches Sara in disbelief.  
  
BOBBY  
  
To arms to arms, I Bobby, daughter to Arthur and first guard, command the to arms.  
  
BILLY  
  
To arms to arms, I Billy, son of Arthur and second guard, command thee to arms.  
  
JESSIE  
  
To arms to arms, I Jessie, son of Arthur and the bridge,  
  
command thee to arms.  
  
The meditation is over. Sara stands.  
  
SARA  
  
That s all I can do.  
  
There is a rumble and a crack of thunder. Then there is a bright light shine through the exposed window.  
  
CUT  
  
EXT CAMPUS GROUNDS NIGHT  
  
The minions are approaching the School as Arthur leads the band of warriors come through the Vail. They form a line between the Minions and the school. The minions stop and one of the leaders step foreword. Arthur meets him half way.  
  
LEADER  
  
Move aside. You have no right to keep us from our  
  
sacrificial subjects.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
I have the right, they are of my house.  
  
LEADER  
  
They are of this world.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
Don t you think that I know that? Leave them.  
  
LEADER  
  
No. Let us through.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
No. What if we had a champion that was of this world?  
  
LEADER  
  
I m listening.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
Stay right there. I ll be right back.  
  
He turns back to the school and goes in.  
  
CUT  
  
IN: THE SCHOOL LIBRARY  
  
Arthur enters, Buffy, Sara, Bobby, Billy, Jessie, Willow, The Computer teacher, Zander and Giles all look at him.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
We have a problem.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Let me guess, because you re from the other world you re  
  
limited to Neolie and his minions from the other side.  
  
not supposed to interfere. Don t worry, Giles just read the  
  
text to us.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
Yes.  
  
GILES  
  
The prophecy also states how important it is that we don t  
  
let this happen.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Then it s my job to handle this.  
  
BOBBY  
  
I want to go with.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
I need for you to protect your mother.  
  
BOBBY  
  
As you wish father.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
We can at least keep the fight fair.  
  
Angel enters.  
  
ANGEL  
  
Can I help.  
  
Arthur gives him a sly look.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
You re the vampire with the soul.  
  
ANGEL  
  
Yes, But I don t know who you are.  
  
Arthur looks at him and grins.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
Arturas Rex.  
  
ANGEL  
  
Your Majesty, what is your interest here?  
  
ARTHUR  
  
Sara is my wife, and I ve taken her children as my own.  
  
ANGEL  
  
Then let s get this over with.  
  
Arthur leaves with Buffy, Angel turns back to Sara and Children and bows his head in respect. Sara raises her hand in recognition.  
  
SARA  
  
Thank you, now go.  
  
(Pause about a beat and a half)  
  
No wait.  
  
Arthur and group stops to look at Sara.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
Sara no.  
  
SARA  
  
I m not asking, we re all going out there. The school  
  
personal can stay in if they wish.  
  
PRINCIPAL  
  
What is going on?  
  
BUFFY  
  
Trust me, you don t want to know.  
  
BOBBY  
  
Hide and watch, you ll find out.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
But I don t want you hurt.  
  
SARA  
  
What good is a title or position if you can t use it? Besides,  
  
I have an idea.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
Then let s go.  
  
They grab what weapons they can and leave.  
  
CUT  
  
EXT THE SCHOOL YARD NIGHT  
  
By this time the head demon. himself has arrived and a champion has been chosen. Arthur, and group return to the battle lines. Sara steps one or two steps toward the demon line.  
  
SARA  
  
Before anyone gets hurt, I wonder how many know that  
  
since I am of Arthur s house, all it takes for one drop of  
  
blood to be shed and not only will he be authorized to fight  
  
with you but to slaughter you all, Every Man Woman and  
  
child.  
  
HEAD DEMON.  
  
She s bluffing.  
  
SARA  
  
Am I? How many of you are trained to fight in a full battle?  
  
Can you afford the risk?  
  
Some of the humans start to leave the ranks.  
  
HEAD DEMON.  
  
I m calling your bluff.  
  
SARA  
  
Fine.  
  
She walks over to Arthur.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
What are you up to?  
  
SARA  
  
Just trust me. I need your dagger.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
I can t do that.  
  
SARA  
  
Giles, Any one have a sharp object, like that sword, Zander.  
  
Zander looks at both Giles and Arthur for their okay which he gets.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
Sara, I do not know about this.  
  
SARA  
  
Do you love me?  
  
ARTHUR  
  
You know that I love you more than life its self .  
  
SARA  
  
Then trust me.  
  
She cuts the palm of her hand just enough to make it bleed then hands the sword to Arthur who takes it and does the same.  
  
GILES  
  
Sara no, nothing will ever be the same again.  
  
SARA  
  
I love you Arthur.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
I love you to.  
  
They clasp the two cut hands together so the two bloods would mingle. There is a reaction of a burst of light around them.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
Sara, do you trust me?  
  
SARA  
  
Yes.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
Then kiss me.  
  
They kiss. The light gets brighter then dies away...Some more of the human minions leave. The head demon. gets frustrated.  
  
HEAD DEMON.  
  
Enough, Get them.  
  
Only the champion steps forward so Buffy meet with champion about halfway between the two battle lines. Buffy fights the champion and wins. With the champion being human she does not kill him.  
  
THE DEMON. S MINIONS  
  
Kill him, kill him.  
  
BUFFY  
  
No. I will not kill him. He is still human.  
  
The head demon. approaches the champion who is still laying on the ground.  
  
HEAD DEMON.  
  
Then I will.  
  
He picks up the champion s sword, Buffy and Angel tries to stop him but he kills the champion with the sword.  
  
HEAD DEMON.  
  
We have our sacrifice, this night.  
  
The campion falls dead. The earth starts to rumble. Arthur quickly kisses Sara.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
Angel, take everyone inside, the rest is our job.  
  
(Looking at the minions)  
  
You have a chance to change your minds and leave  
  
peacefully. This is now of my world.  
  
The followers that still have their humanity run off. Angel and Buffy start to take the others back to the library.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
Sara.  
  
SARA  
  
Ya?  
  
ARTHUR  
  
I still love you.  
  
SARA  
  
I still love you too.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
Bobby, Billy, see you at the test at Celldonian forest.  
  
BOBBY  
  
See you there.  
  
SARA  
  
But they re not ready.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
But they are.  
  
They go back into the building as the sky turns blood red and with a crack of thunder Neolie and his minions come through the Vail.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
Bare arms,  
  
(Pause about 3 beats)  
  
Hold firm  
  
(Pause about 3 beats)  
  
First assault, Attack.  
  
The first assault attacks as the second stands guard on the mortal minions. There is the sound of many sirens which scares off the rest of the mortal minions.  
  
ARTHUR  
  
Second assault Attack.  
  
They Attack. Enough police come and arrest what stragglers there are. By this time The battle is halfway back beyond the Vail. One can tell that there is a battle going on but dark shapes that are disappearing behind the Vail. One officer looks to another officer.  
  
  
  
  
  
FIRST OFFICER  
  
Did you see that?  
  
SECOND OFFICER  
  
I didn t see a thing, and that s what s going to be in my  
  
report.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF ACT SIX  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
EPILOG  
  
FADE IN  
  
EXT THE FRONT OF THE CAMPUS DAY  
  
It is the next morning. Students are coming to school. Giles as Buffy is dropped off by her mom. Zander and Willow are waiting top meet her. Bobby, Billy, and Jessie and Sara approach them. Then Giles comes up the walk and joins them.  
  
BOBBY  
  
We wanted to thank you for last night.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Just doing my job.  
  
BOBBY  
  
I also wanted to let you know that the Judge that ordered us  
  
here found out what happened and that we were the target  
  
and canceled the court order.  
  
BUFFY  
  
When do you think that you will be leaving?  
  
BOBBY  
  
Our flight is tonight. Mom likes those red eye flights.  
  
WILLOW  
  
I thought that I saw the movers pull up at your house this  
  
morning.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Well good luck. Don t forget the painting.  
  
SARA  
  
I have an appointment to pick it up in about an hour.  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
There will be a Geoffrey Anderson meeting you at the airport.  
  
He s not just Scotland Yard, he s also a friend of mine. He  
  
can help you take care of what you must do.  
  
SARA  
  
ThankÄyou.  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
I think that you should know that they ve found Excalibur in  
  
some monastery in Wales This morning.  
  
SARA  
  
I know.  
  
They shake hands then Sara and her children get into the Taxi and ride off.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE OTHER WORLD  
  
A BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER  
  
BY ELLEN MARINE EVANS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
v r¢nLkm h~ d ` \ X@0@"@(@0@A@"@(@0 ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜›˜˜› ˜˜ ˜˜úw ˜˜ t ˜˜ ˜˜ qá˜˜¢n ˜˜ö˜˜—˜˜–˜˜ ˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜ ˜˜˜˜%w'˜˜4t6˜˜;q=˜˜NnP˜˜XkXZ˜˜c˜˜e˜˜y˜˜{˜˜w ˜˜ ˜˜ t ˜˜ ˜˜¥q˜˜6˜˜8˜˜n|˜˜~˜˜ wŽ˜˜ˆ˜˜?˜˜ t£˜˜˜˜1˜˜3˜˜B˜˜D˜˜F˜˜H˜˜J˜˜JL˜˜N˜˜q˜˜s˜˜ ˜˜™˜˜ w˜˜3˜˜5˜˜=tI˜˜K˜˜[˜˜]˜˜p˜˜pr˜˜ wŸ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ­˜˜œ˜˜?˜˜˜˜ ˜˜®˜˜ w˜˜¨˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜†˜˜~˜˜ ˜˜ t ˜˜ ˜˜ w?˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜#t@˜˜B˜˜Jq`˜˜b˜˜ ˜˜¥˜˜šnš ˜˜ ˜˜$ ˜˜& ˜˜1 wi ˜˜k ˜˜r tœ ˜˜? ˜˜ q ˜˜ƒ nŒ ˜˜ ˜˜0  
  
˜˜0  
  
2  
  
˜˜C  
  
˜˜E  
  
˜˜_  
  
˜˜a  
  
˜˜Q˜˜S˜˜Zw ˜˜Ž˜˜'˜˜ t ˜˜™˜˜ q  
  
˜˜  
  
2  
  
˜˜q  
  
˜˜s  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜­  
  
˜˜  
  
w  
  
˜˜…  
  
˜˜‡  
  
t  
  
˜˜!  
  
˜˜(  
  
q6  
  
˜˜8  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜¨  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜˜˜˜˜wV˜˜X˜˜'˜˜)˜˜:˜˜˜˜ ˜˜ñ˜˜ w…˜˜ƒ˜˜‚t—˜˜–˜˜qÄ˜˜/˜˜6nD˜˜F˜˜^˜˜`˜˜`hw ˜˜ ˜˜ t ˜˜ ˜˜ q™˜˜ ˜˜án¤˜˜¢˜˜ ˜˜ö˜˜˜˜˜˜p˜˜r˜˜yw ˜˜ ˜˜ t ˜˜ ˜˜¥q˜˜˜˜ nD˜˜F˜˜?˜˜˜˜ w ˜˜ ˜˜?t ˜˜ ˜˜…q ˜˜E˜˜G˜˜I˜˜ ˜˜Ÿ˜˜ n›˜˜ ˜˜ ®w ˜˜ ˜˜ t†˜˜˜˜˜˜  
  
q'˜˜)˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜§˜˜¬˜˜ n ˜˜ ™˜˜ w£˜˜?˜˜t/˜˜1˜˜8qF˜˜H˜˜ ˜˜§˜˜ n ˜˜˜˜w0˜˜2˜˜A˜˜C˜˜Ktl˜˜n˜˜œ˜˜?˜˜ q ˜˜ ˜˜„n?˜˜?"w˜˜˜˜t&˜˜(˜˜8˜˜:˜˜Aq ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜¦˜˜'˜˜ ˜˜ 8˜˜:˜˜I˜˜K˜˜f˜˜h˜˜¦˜˜ª˜˜ w"˜˜6˜˜r˜˜t˜˜{t ˜˜ ˜˜ wæ˜˜ú˜˜ t ˜˜ ˜˜†˜˜‡˜˜‚˜˜‰˜˜¡˜˜ q1˜˜ý˜˜"˜˜5˜˜57˜˜w]˜˜_˜˜gtª˜˜'˜˜ ˜˜ qˆ˜˜?˜˜"n ˜˜˜˜:˜˜˜˜CwM˜˜O˜˜Wth˜˜j˜˜qqŸ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ n ˜˜ ˜˜"˜˜"˜˜" w=˜˜G˜˜I˜˜PtY˜˜[˜˜u˜˜w˜˜~q¯˜˜«˜˜Žn†˜˜‡˜˜"˜˜"$˜˜+wk˜˜m˜˜ttª˜˜ ˜˜æq ˜˜•˜˜—n7˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ k ˜˜˜˜«w ˜˜…˜˜‡tŒ˜˜ ˜˜öq, ˜˜. ˜˜5 nJ ˜˜L ˜˜N ˜˜P ˜˜P W w ˜˜¨ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜š ˜˜‹ ˜˜¤ ˜˜!t!˜˜!˜˜!˜˜ !˜˜!˜˜  
  
!˜˜!˜˜!!˜˜!˜˜!˜˜!˜˜!˜˜!˜˜!˜˜!˜˜!!˜˜#!˜˜%!˜˜'!˜˜)!˜˜+!˜˜Ä!˜˜/!˜˜1!˜˜1!3!˜˜5!˜ ˜7!˜˜9!˜˜;!˜˜=!˜˜?!˜˜A!˜˜C!˜˜E!˜˜N!wP!˜˜Y!˜˜[!˜˜u!˜˜w!˜˜"˜˜""˜˜"wI"˜˜K"˜˜P"t |"˜˜~"˜˜ "qæ"˜˜ú"˜˜¬"n'"˜˜ "˜˜¥"k„"˜˜„"'"˜˜‰"w#˜˜!#˜˜*#t6#˜˜8#˜˜ #˜˜•#˜˜ö#q$˜˜$˜˜$˜˜$˜˜$˜˜$$n$$,$˜˜ &˜˜ &˜˜ &wœ&˜˜?&˜˜ &t¤&˜˜¢&˜˜ &q9'˜˜Q'˜˜S'˜˜\'n}'˜˜'˜˜'¦'˜˜ª'˜˜ñ'w''˜˜Š'˜˜¤'t£'˜˜?'˜˜c(˜˜e(˜˜m(q (˜˜ (˜˜?(n (˜˜ (˜˜ (ý(˜˜ (˜˜(˜˜ (˜˜§(˜˜ (˜˜ (˜˜Q)˜˜S)˜˜j)˜˜l)˜˜*˜˜*˜˜*w*˜˜*˜˜*%*wD*˜˜F*˜˜T*˜˜ *˜˜ *˜˜ *tæ*˜˜ú*˜˜ *˜˜ *˜˜á*˜˜ *˜˜ *˜˜+˜˜H+˜˜H+J+˜˜Q+wl+˜˜n+˜˜u+t +˜˜ +˜˜ +qˆ+˜˜,˜˜,˜˜,n7,˜˜_,˜˜a,˜˜r,˜˜r,t,˜˜ÄÄ˜˜/Ä˜˜6Äw=Ä˜˜?Ä˜˜FÄtaÄ˜˜cÄ˜˜jÄq Ä˜˜ Ä˜˜ Än Ä˜˜ Ä˜˜ ÄúÄw Ä˜˜ Ä˜˜ŠÄ˜˜ˆÄ˜˜¤Ät.˜˜.˜˜.q).˜˜+.˜˜2.n].˜˜_.˜˜f.kf. .˜˜ .˜˜ .w .˜˜ .˜˜ .t¢.˜˜ .˜˜C/˜˜E/˜˜L/qe/˜˜g/˜˜o/n /˜˜ /˜˜ / /w /˜˜ /˜˜¬/˜˜ /˜˜ /t0˜˜0˜˜  
  
0q0˜˜0˜˜a0˜˜c0˜˜k0n 0˜˜ 0˜˜ 0œ0w 0˜˜ý0˜˜¬0t 0˜˜ 0˜˜ 0˜˜ 0˜˜ 0˜˜„0q$1˜˜:1˜˜1˜˜D1nM1˜˜O1˜˜O1W1w 1˜˜ 1˜˜ 1˜˜ 1t 1˜˜2˜˜92˜˜;2˜˜Y2˜˜[2˜˜j2˜˜l2˜˜ 2˜˜ 2˜˜ 2˜˜ 2™2˜˜ 2w3˜˜.3˜˜03˜˜73tF3˜˜H3˜˜O3q|3˜˜~3˜˜ 3n 3˜˜ 3˜˜ñ3˜˜ 3˜˜ 3§3w 3˜˜ 3˜˜4˜˜4˜˜  
  
4tI4˜˜ 4˜˜ 4˜˜5˜˜5˜˜5˜˜5˜˜5˜˜5˜˜ 5q 5^5˜˜ 5˜˜š5˜˜ 5˜˜6˜˜6wI6˜˜ 6˜˜ 6˜˜ 6˜˜6˜˜ 6˜˜æ6˜˜¬6t•6˜˜"6˜˜"6–6w97˜˜;7˜˜B7tL7˜˜N7˜˜]7˜˜_7˜˜ 7˜˜ 7˜˜¯7˜˜«7˜˜Ž7q¡7˜˜‹7˜˜"7n"78˜˜8˜˜!8wM8˜˜O8˜˜V8t 8˜˜ 8˜˜ 8˜˜?8q 8˜˜š8˜˜9˜˜  
  
9˜˜9˜˜9n9,9˜˜.9˜˜69wv9˜˜ 9˜˜ 9˜˜ 9t9˜˜ 9˜˜ 9q˜9˜˜":˜˜$:˜˜[:˜˜]:˜˜d:nd:u:˜˜w:˜˜~:w :˜˜­:˜˜ :t«:˜˜¨:˜˜':q :˜˜ :˜˜™:n;˜˜=;˜˜?;˜˜?;G;wa;˜˜c;˜˜j;t ;˜˜ ;q ;˜˜ ;˜˜ ;˜˜ ;nˆ;˜˜?;˜˜¢;k&˜˜(˜˜(/wc˜˜e˜˜ltz˜˜|˜˜ ˜˜…˜˜¢˜˜ ˜˜=q=˜˜ =˜˜=˜˜  
  
=˜˜=˜˜==˜˜=˜˜=˜˜=˜˜=˜˜=˜˜=˜˜=˜˜!=˜˜#=˜˜%=˜˜'=˜˜)=˜˜+=˜˜Ä=˜˜/=˜˜1=˜˜1==w=˜˜ G=˜˜I=˜˜l=˜˜n=˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ t?˜˜?˜˜?qF?˜˜H?˜˜N?n\?˜˜\?^?˜˜c?w?˜˜ ?˜˜ ?t ?˜˜ ?˜˜ ?q ?˜˜ ?˜˜ ?nö?˜˜—?˜˜ ?k;@˜˜;@x@˜˜¬@˜˜ @˜˜Ž@w A˜˜A˜˜A˜˜At[A˜˜ A˜˜ A˜˜ A˜˜ A˜˜úA˜˜ A˜˜?B˜˜?BAB˜˜HBwUB˜˜YB˜˜ B˜˜ B˜˜ BtšB˜˜C˜˜QC˜˜SC˜˜ZCqfC˜˜hC˜˜oCn C˜˜ C C˜˜›CwƒC˜˜&D˜˜7D˜˜9D˜˜@DtID˜˜KD˜˜ZD˜˜\D˜˜kD˜˜mD˜˜ D˜˜ D˜˜¥D˜˜¥D D˜˜ DwE˜˜:E˜˜E˜˜CEtvE˜˜xE˜˜ Eq E˜˜ E˜˜ En E˜˜F˜˜)F˜˜+F˜˜+F3FwHF˜˜JF˜˜QFt{F˜˜}F˜˜ Fq F˜˜ F˜˜¥F˜˜ Fn¢F˜˜ F˜˜?Fk8G˜˜8GvG˜˜xG˜˜Gw G˜˜ G˜˜ G˜˜ GtYH˜˜fH˜˜hH˜˜oHq H˜˜?H˜˜H˜˜ HnæH˜˜æHúH˜˜ H˜˜ H˜˜ƒHwI˜˜I˜˜$It9I˜˜KI˜˜MI˜˜ I˜˜ I˜˜ I˜˜ñI˜˜ I˜˜ I˜˜ IJ˜˜J˜˜)Jw[J˜˜]J˜˜bJtrJ˜˜tJ˜˜ J˜˜ J˜˜ Jq­J˜˜œJ˜˜ J˜˜§J˜˜ Jn J"J˜˜ J˜˜ JwK˜˜K˜˜K˜˜K˜˜K˜˜!KtdK˜˜ K˜˜ K˜˜ Kq?K˜˜ K˜˜ K˜˜ K K˜˜SL˜˜UL˜˜]L˜˜_L˜˜bL˜˜iLw L˜˜®L˜˜†L˜˜‡L˜˜ŒLt–L˜˜ L˜˜;M˜˜=M˜˜=MEMwdM˜˜fM˜˜ M˜˜ M˜˜¦M˜˜ªM˜˜ M˜˜ M˜˜  
  
N˜˜N˜˜Nt7N˜˜9N˜˜HN˜˜JN˜˜JNLN˜˜NN˜˜qN˜˜tN˜˜—N˜˜–N˜˜Ow  
  
O˜˜  
  
O˜˜!O˜˜#O˜˜(OtdO˜˜ O˜˜ O˜˜ Oq O O˜˜ŽO˜˜?OwP˜˜P˜˜ PtP˜˜P˜˜PqZP˜˜pP˜˜rP˜˜wPn P˜˜ P˜˜ P Pw P˜˜¯P˜˜ Pt‡P˜˜‚P˜˜ÄQ˜˜/Q˜˜4QqZQ˜˜\Q˜˜^Q˜˜`Q˜˜eQn Q˜˜ Q˜˜ Q Qw Q˜˜ñQ˜˜"Q˜˜ Q˜˜R˜˜R˜˜YR˜˜[R˜˜`Rt R˜˜ R˜˜¨Rq R˜˜¥R˜˜™Rn™RS˜˜S˜˜S˜˜!Sw*S˜˜,S˜˜kS˜˜mS˜˜ S˜˜ S˜˜_T˜˜aT˜˜hTt T˜˜ T˜˜ Tq TŽT˜˜'T˜˜ Tw¤T˜˜—TtU˜˜U˜˜UqU˜˜!U˜˜)UnDU˜˜FU˜˜MUk U˜˜ U U˜˜?U˜˜ŒU˜˜  
  
V˜˜V˜˜V˜˜Vw%V˜˜'V˜˜.VtZV˜˜\V˜˜^V˜˜fVq V˜˜ V˜˜ V Vw V˜˜W˜˜W˜˜W˜˜!Wt6W˜˜8W˜˜?WqW˜˜ W˜˜ W˜˜ Wn W˜˜ŽW˜˜'W˜˜'W W˜˜$X˜˜&X˜˜+XwYX˜˜[X˜˜bXt X˜˜ X˜˜ Xq¥X˜˜ X˜˜ XnY˜˜GY˜˜IY˜˜IYKY˜˜MY˜˜OY˜˜TYw Y˜˜œY˜˜?Y˜˜ªYt¥Y˜˜ Y˜˜ YqˆY˜˜?Y˜˜*Z˜˜,Z˜˜1Zn1ZFZ˜˜HZ˜˜ Z˜˜ýZ˜˜ Zw Z˜˜šZ˜˜ Zt[˜˜[˜˜=[˜˜b[˜˜d[˜˜i[n [˜˜ [ [˜˜ý[˜˜ [˜˜¯[w"[˜˜\˜˜\˜˜#\tF\˜˜H\˜˜O\qr\˜˜t\˜˜~\n \˜˜ \˜˜ \ \w \˜˜§\˜˜¬\˜˜'\tá\˜˜ \˜˜Š\q']˜˜1]˜˜3]˜˜=]nE]˜˜G]˜˜N]kN]m]˜˜o]˜˜y]w]˜˜ ]˜˜ ]t?]˜˜ ]˜˜ ]q£]˜˜?]˜˜^nA^˜˜ ^˜˜®^˜˜ ^˜˜ ^ú^w¥^˜˜ ^˜˜ ^t_˜˜_˜˜#_q/_˜˜1_˜˜8_nP_˜˜R_˜˜\_ky_˜˜{_˜˜{_ _w _˜˜…_˜˜ƒ_˜˜?_t _˜˜£_˜˜`q;`˜˜=`˜˜D`n~`˜˜ `˜˜ `k `˜˜ ` `˜˜ `˜˜ `˜˜?`˜˜Œ`˜˜ `wa˜˜5a˜˜7a˜˜Xa˜˜Za˜˜ma˜˜oa˜˜qa˜˜Ÿat a˜˜ a a˜˜ a˜˜ a˜˜ a˜˜ a˜˜ a˜˜ a˜˜ a˜˜ a˜˜ a˜˜ a˜˜ a˜˜ a˜˜­a˜˜œa˜˜?a˜˜a˜˜a a˜˜®a˜˜ a˜˜ a˜˜ña˜˜ a˜˜æa˜˜úa˜˜ a˜˜¯a˜˜«a˜˜€aw?a˜˜ a˜˜ a˜˜£a˜˜?a˜˜?a0b˜˜2b˜˜9bwVb˜˜Xb˜˜_bt b˜˜…b˜˜ c˜˜^c˜˜`c˜˜hcq c˜˜Ÿc˜˜ cn c˜˜ c c˜˜‚c˜˜‰c˜˜d˜˜d˜˜e˜˜e˜˜&ew1e˜˜3e˜˜9etUe˜˜We˜˜^eqŸe˜˜ e˜˜ e e˜˜ e˜˜ ew e˜˜®e˜˜'e˜˜ e˜˜ etf˜˜f˜˜fq,f˜˜.f˜˜ f˜˜ f˜˜†fn†fŒf˜˜ f˜˜"fw˜f˜˜g˜˜g˜˜!g˜˜)gt6g˜˜8g˜˜?gqbg˜˜dg˜˜fg˜˜ngn g˜˜ g g˜˜›gw g˜˜ g˜˜ g˜˜ g˜˜ágth˜˜h˜˜h˜˜h˜˜hq8h˜˜:h˜˜BhnŸh˜˜Ÿh h˜˜i˜˜3i˜˜5i˜˜iwni˜˜pi˜˜xit i˜˜®i˜˜ýiq§i˜˜¬i˜˜Žinj˜˜Dj˜˜Dj j˜˜€j˜˜ j˜˜ j˜˜ jwk˜˜  
  
k˜˜ktWk˜˜ k˜˜Ÿk˜˜ kq k˜˜ k˜˜ªk˜˜ k˜˜ kækw¢k˜˜ k˜˜–kt'l˜˜.lq?l˜˜Al˜˜Hlnzl˜˜|l˜˜­l˜˜œl˜˜ lk‰l˜˜‰l¡l˜˜"lw1m˜˜Em˜˜Gm˜˜Nmt m˜˜ m˜˜ m˜˜ mq?m˜˜m˜˜ m˜˜m˜˜?m˜˜€m˜˜€m¢m˜˜ m˜˜)n˜˜+n˜˜2nwon˜˜ n˜˜ n˜˜ nt n˜˜ n˜˜únqön˜˜9o˜˜;o˜˜AonAo o˜˜ ow¦o˜˜ªo˜˜ ot o˜˜™o˜˜ oq p˜˜*p˜˜,p˜˜2pnVp˜˜Xp˜˜ p˜˜ p˜˜ p pw—p˜˜–p˜˜  
  
q˜˜q˜˜qt#q˜˜%q˜˜Yr˜˜[r˜˜nr˜˜pr˜˜ rqŸr˜˜ r˜˜ r˜˜ r r˜˜ r˜˜ r˜˜ r˜˜ r˜˜ r˜˜ r˜˜ r˜˜ r˜˜œrw?r˜˜ r˜˜ r˜˜ r˜˜ r˜˜As˜˜Cs˜˜CsJswgs˜˜is˜˜ks˜˜rstys˜˜{s˜˜ sq s˜˜®s˜˜ýsnƒs˜˜†s˜˜?sk  
  
t˜˜  
  
tt˜˜tw(t˜˜*t˜˜rt˜˜tt˜˜ztt t˜˜ t˜˜tq t˜˜t˜˜¬tn?t˜˜u˜˜  
  
u˜˜  
  
uuwJu˜˜Put u˜˜ u˜˜ uqœu˜˜?u˜˜®un u˜˜ u˜˜™uk¤u˜˜¢u˜˜—uh—u;v˜˜vv˜˜ v˜˜ v˜˜ vwæv˜˜úv˜˜«vt£v˜˜?v˜˜wq&w˜˜(w˜˜.wnBw˜˜Dw˜˜Dw†w˜˜‡w˜˜‹wwx˜˜ x˜˜xt?x˜˜Ax˜˜Kx˜˜kx˜˜mx˜˜txq x˜˜ýx˜˜ x˜˜x˜˜x x˜˜ xwy˜˜y˜˜y˜˜Eytgy˜˜iy˜˜qyq y˜˜™y˜˜ y˜˜áyn‡y˜˜‚y˜˜‚y¤yw0z˜˜z˜˜@z˜˜GztRz˜˜Tz˜˜\zqzz˜˜|z˜˜ zn z˜˜®z˜˜ z˜˜ z˜˜ zšzw zt{˜˜{˜˜ {q\{˜˜}{˜˜{˜˜ {n {˜˜ {˜˜ {˜˜ {k {˜˜ {˜˜ {ˆ{w  
  
|˜˜  
  
|˜˜|tT|˜˜_|˜˜a|˜˜h|q |˜˜ |˜˜ |n |˜˜}˜˜}˜˜ }k }Ä}˜˜/}˜˜P}˜˜R}˜˜Z}w }˜˜ }˜˜ }t }˜˜ }˜˜ }q }˜˜ }˜˜ }˜˜ }˜˜ˆ}nˆ}~˜˜~˜˜#~wF~˜˜H~˜˜O~t|~˜˜~~˜˜ ~q ~˜˜ ~˜˜ ~n ~˜˜ ˜˜F˜˜h˜˜hj˜˜rwy˜˜{˜˜Ÿt ˜˜§˜˜ q  
  
˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜D ˜˜F ˜˜ñ ˜˜ ˜˜ w ˜˜ ˜˜á t ˜˜ ˜˜ q/ ˜˜1 ˜˜ nH ˜˜J ˜˜[ kr ˜˜t ˜˜t v ˜˜x ˜˜ w ˜˜ ˜˜? tñ ˜˜ ˜˜? ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜š ˜˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜• ˜˜" ˜˜" – w Ÿ˜˜"Ÿ˜˜(ŸtJŸ˜˜LŸ˜˜SŸqsŸ˜˜uŸ˜˜|Ÿn Ÿ˜˜ Ÿ˜˜ Ÿk Ÿ˜˜ Ÿ˜˜ Ÿ Ÿw ˜˜D ˜˜F ˜˜M t ˜˜ ˜˜ q ˜˜ ˜˜­ ˜˜œ ˜˜¦ n¥ ˜˜ ˜˜ w ˜˜ ˜˜ tA ˜˜w ˜˜ú ˜˜— ˜˜Ä ˜˜/ ˜˜P ˜˜R ˜˜Y qp ˜˜r ˜˜x nx ˜˜¯ ˜˜ w… ˜˜ƒ ˜˜Š t– ˜˜ ˜˜ q! ˜˜# ˜˜) n^ ˜˜` ˜˜g kg q ˜˜s ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ w ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜­ ˜˜¦ tª ˜˜æ ˜˜ú ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ý ˜˜ý ˜˜ w ˜˜ ˜˜  
  
˜˜ ˜˜ t2 ˜˜4 ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜€ ˜˜? ˜˜† ˜˜‡ ˜˜F ˜˜F H ˜˜S wi ˜˜k ˜˜r tñ ˜˜? ˜˜€ ˜˜ q‰ ˜˜ ˜˜ö n ˜˜  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜ ˜˜ wY ˜˜d ˜˜f ˜˜m t ˜˜¦ ˜˜æ q ˜˜ ˜˜¡ ˜˜‹ ˜˜ n ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ w« ˜˜‡ ˜˜‚ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ tt ˜˜v ˜˜} q ˜˜ ˜˜ n ˜˜4 ˜˜4 6 ˜˜] ˜˜_ ˜˜e w} ˜˜ ˜˜¡ ˜˜‹ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜! ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ tP ˜˜P k ˜˜m ˜˜u w ˜˜› ˜˜¦ t? ˜˜€ ˜˜ q ˜˜ ˜˜ n# ˜˜% ˜˜Ä kÄ g ˜˜i ˜˜q wŸ ˜˜ ˜˜ tú ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜† ˜˜" ˜˜" ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜Ÿ ˜˜ q ­ ˜˜œ ˜˜¦ w‡ ˜˜" ˜˜c ˜˜r ˜˜t ˜˜| t ˜˜ ˜˜ q ˜˜  ˜˜ ˜˜ˆ nˆ ˜˜ ˜˜ wÄ ˜˜/ ˜˜7 ta ˜˜c ˜˜j q ˜˜Ÿ ˜˜ n ˜˜ ˜˜? ˜˜€ ˜˜€ w ˜˜á ˜˜ ˜˜˜ ˜˜ t, ˜˜. ˜˜5 q[ ˜˜{ ˜˜} ˜˜ n ˜˜ ˜˜ w ˜˜ ˜˜ t ˜˜ ˜˜ q; ˜˜= ˜˜ ˜˜Ž ˜˜ n… ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ @ ˜˜B ˜˜J wV ˜˜X ˜˜^ t ˜˜¨ ˜˜ ˜˜ q  ˜˜ ˜˜ˆ n ˜˜ ˜˜ w ˜˜ ˜˜F td ˜˜f ˜˜l q ˜˜ ˜˜? ˜˜ ná ˜˜  ˜˜  
  
˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜@ ˜˜B ˜˜— ˜˜– ˜˜ w: ˜˜y ˜˜§ ˜˜ ˜˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ t! ˜˜# ˜˜) q) l ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜¯ ˜˜ w ˜˜† ˜˜‰ t" ˜˜" ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ q2 ˜˜8 n8 _ ˜˜a ˜˜i w~ ˜˜ ˜˜ t' ˜˜ ˜˜  
  
˜˜ ˜˜ q: ˜˜ ˜˜B nU ˜˜W ˜˜W _ w ˜˜ ˜˜ t ˜˜ñ ˜˜, ˜˜. ˜˜5 qf ˜˜h ˜˜n n ˜˜ ˜˜ k ˜˜› ˜˜ ˜˜! ˜˜) wC ˜˜E ˜˜K tS ˜˜[ ql ˜˜n ˜˜? ˜˜Œ ˜˜– n ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ w­˜˜ ­˜˜­tA­˜˜C­˜˜ ­˜˜ ­˜˜ ­q ­˜˜ ­˜˜›˜˜!›˜˜!›.›wT›˜˜V›˜˜®›˜˜ ›˜˜æ›t?›˜˜œ˜˜Cœ˜˜nœ˜˜pœ˜˜†œ˜˜‡œ˜˜‹œq œ˜˜ œn œ ˜˜ ˜˜ w$ ˜˜& ˜˜, tE ˜˜G ˜˜O q ˜˜ ˜˜ n? ˜˜ ˜˜ k € ˜˜? ˜˜¥ wƒ ˜˜„ ˜˜l?˜˜n?˜˜v?t ?˜˜ ?˜˜ñ?˜˜ ?˜˜ˆ?˜˜??˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ w ˜˜ ˜˜Ž˜˜'˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ t ˜˜•˜˜ q@ ˜˜K ˜˜M ˜˜` ˜˜` b ˜˜r wt ˜˜v ˜˜x ˜˜z ˜˜| ˜˜~ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜› ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜¦ ˜˜ª ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ý ˜˜ý ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ w ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜• ˜˜" ˜˜‡ ˜˜‚ ˜˜• ˜˜¦˜˜¦˜˜%¦t¦˜˜¦¦˜˜E¦w ¦˜˜ ¦˜˜„¦˜˜'¦˜˜¡¦t®˜˜®˜˜%®qa®˜˜c®˜˜k®n¦®˜˜ú®˜˜ ®˜˜ ® ®w‹®˜˜¤®˜˜ö®t0ª˜˜2ª˜˜4ª˜˜6ª˜˜=ªq ª˜˜ ª˜˜‹ª˜˜¤ª˜˜öªn ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ wQ ˜˜z ˜˜| ˜˜ t ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜… ˜˜" ˜˜" ˜˜ ˜˜£ ˜˜ q ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜  
  
˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜! ˜˜# ˜˜% ˜˜' ˜˜' ) ˜˜+ ˜˜Ä ˜˜/ ˜˜1 ˜˜3 ˜˜5 ˜˜7 ˜˜9 ˜˜; ˜˜= ˜˜? ˜˜A ˜˜C ˜˜E ˜˜G ˜˜I ˜˜I K ˜˜M ˜˜O ˜˜Q ˜˜S ˜˜U ˜˜W ˜˜Y ˜˜[ ˜˜] ˜˜_ ˜˜a ˜˜c ˜˜e ˜˜g ˜˜i ˜˜k ˜˜k m ˜˜~ w ˜˜ t ˜˜æ qú ˜˜ ˜˜¯ ˜˜« ˜˜¨ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜? ˜˜€ ˜˜? ˜˜? ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜¥ ˜˜…= / 2p @ ; ;ŠP –Q ˜˜˜˜  
  
€ïÐw[?]@[pic]€‚ÿÿ"ÿÿ•ÿÿ±ÿÿ³ÿÿµÿÿ¹ÿÿ»ÿÿÊÿÿÌÿÿÎÿÿÐÿÿÒÿÿÔÿÿÖÿÿØÿÿÚÿÿÚÜÿÿÞÿÿàÿÿâ ÿÿüÿÿþÿÿ  
  
[pic]ÿÿ  
  
[pic]ÿÿ[pic]ÿÿ[pic]ÿÿ%[pic]ÿÿ'[pic]ÿÿ/[pic]ÿÿ1[pic]ÿÿ:[pic]ÿÿ[pic]ÿÿP[?]ÿÿP [?]R[?]ÿÿV[?]ÿÿn[?]ÿÿp[?]ÿÿt[?]ÿÿ¢[?]ÿÿ¤[?]ÿÿ¨[?]ÿÿå[?]ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿÿÿÿÿ ÿÿ"ÿÿ2ÿÿ4ÿÿGÿÿIÿÿXÿÿZÿÿ\ÿÿ^ÿÿ`ÿÿbÿÿbdÿÿfÿÿhÿÿjÿÿlÿÿnÿÿpÿÿrÿÿtÿÿvÿÿxÿÿzÿÿ|ÿÿ~ ÿÿ€ÿÿ‰ÿÿ‹ÿÿ‹"ÿÿ–ÿÿ¸ÿÿºÿÿS |ÿÿU |ÿÿ\ |ÿÿl |ÿÿn |ÿÿs |ÿÿz |ÿÿ| |ÿÿì |ÿÿî |ÿÿð |ÿÿø |ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ5ÿÿ7ÿÿ¤ÿÿ¦ÿÿ±ÿÿ×ÿÿ÷ÿÿùÿÿ ÿÿ ÿÿ ÿÿE ÿÿv ÿÿx ÿÿƒ ÿÿƒ ® ÿÿµ ÿÿÁ ÿÿÃ ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ2  
  
ÿÿ4  
  
ÿÿ$  
  
ÿÿ&  
  
ÿÿ-  
  
ÿÿn  
  
ÿÿ—  
  
ÿÿ™  
  
ÿÿ   
  
ÿÿ   
  
§  
  
ÿÿ©  
  
ÿÿ°  
  
ÿÿ×  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿD  
  
ÿÿF  
  
ÿÿr  
  
ÿÿt  
  
ÿÿ{  
  
ÿÿ±  
  
ÿÿ³  
  
ÿÿº  
  
ÿÿò  
  
ÿÿô  
  
ÿÿû  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ  
  
P  
  
ÿÿR  
  
ÿÿa  
  
ÿÿc  
  
ÿÿe  
  
ÿÿg  
  
ÿÿi  
  
ÿÿk  
  
ÿÿ?  
  
ÿÿ'  
  
ÿÿä  
  
ÿÿæ  
  
ÿÿí  
  
ÿÿ'  
  
ÿÿ)  
  
ÿÿø  
  
ÿÿú  
  
ÿÿú  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ€ÿÿ‚ÿÿ‰ÿÿ±ÿÿ³ÿÿºÿÿÊÿÿÌÿÿÔÿÿþÿÿÿÿ |ÿÿÿÿÿÿ/ÿÿ/1ÿÿ9ÿÿUÿÿWÿÿ^ÿÿ'ÿÿ"ÿÿ›ÿÿ§ÿÿ©ÿÿ°ÿÿÂÿÿÄÿÿÆÿÿÈÿÿãÿÿåÿÿåAÿÿCÿÿJÿÿaÿÿc ÿÿjÿÿ™ÿÿ›ÿÿ¢ÿÿÑÿÿÓÿÿÚÿÿÿÿÿÿvÿÿxÿÿÿÿ'ÿÿ"ÿÿšÿÿ¨ÿÿªÿÿ±ÿÿñÿÿÿÿmÿÿ‹ÿÿ?ÿÿ"ÿÿ¥ÿÿ§ÿÿ ®ÿÿËÿÿËÍÿÿÔÿÿÿÿ[?]ÿÿ ÿÿÿÿÿÿ‰ÿÿ‹ÿÿ'ÿÿÏÿÿÑÿÿØÿÿ[pic]ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ=ÿÿ?ÿÿtÿÿvÿÿ~ÿÿ¬ÿÿ®ÿÿµÿÿ½ÿÿÅÿÿæÿÿèÿÿï ÿÿ÷ÿÿùÿÿ ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿÿÿRÿÿhÿÿjÿÿyÿÿ{ÿÿ—ÿÿ™ÿÿ ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿÿÿÿÿ7ÿÿ9ÿÿ{ÿÿ}ÿÿ}…ÿÿÅÿÿ |ÿÿCÿÿEÿÿLÿÿuÿÿwÿÿÿÿ†ÿÿˆÿÿ?ÿÿ²ÿÿ´ÿÿ¶ÿÿ¸ÿÿºÿÿº¼ÿÿ¾ÿÿÆÿÿ[?]ÿÿƒÿÿÅÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ.ÿÿ0ÿ ÿ8ÿÿ}ÿÿ—ÿÿ™ÿÿ ÿÿ»ÿÿ»½ÿÿÅÿÿÚÿÿÜÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿÿÿ-ÿÿ ÿÿ(ÿÿ9ÿÿ;ÿÿBÿÿTÿÿVÿÿeÿÿgÿÿgnÿÿ›ÿÿ?ÿÿÅÿÿÇÿÿÎÿÿ  
  
ÿÿÿÿÿÿ!ÿÿ*ÿÿ,ÿÿFÿÿHÿÿOÿÿŒÿÿŽÿÿŽ•ÿÿ¶ÿÿ¸ÿÿóÿÿõÿÿüÿÿ-ÿÿ-ÿÿE-ÿÿ}-ÿÿ-ÿÿ†-ÿÿÁ- ÿÿÃ-ÿÿÊ-ÿÿÿÿVÿÿVXÿÿ_ÿÿ…ÿÿ‡ÿÿŽÿÿ¯ÿÿ±ÿÿ¸ÿÿ¿ÿÿÁÿÿÈÿÿýÿÿÿÿÿ ÿÿ ÿÿ ÿÿ ÿÿ ! ÿÿ( ÿÿg ÿÿ? ÿÿ' ÿÿ« ÿÿ­ ÿÿÀ ÿÿÂ ÿÿÒ ÿÿÔ ÿÿÖ ÿÿØ ÿÿÚ ÿÿÜ ÿÿÞ ÿÿà ÿÿà â ÿÿä ÿÿæ ÿÿè ÿÿê ÿÿì ÿÿî ÿÿð ÿÿò ÿÿô ÿÿö ÿÿø ÿÿú ÿÿü ÿÿþ ÿÿ!ÿÿ[?]!ÿÿ[?]!!ÿÿ!ÿÿ!ÿÿ  
  
!ÿÿ  
  
!ÿÿ  
  
!ÿÿ!ÿÿ!ÿÿ!ÿÿ!ÿÿ!ÿÿ!!ÿÿ*!ÿÿ,!ÿÿF!ÿÿH!ÿÿÑ!ÿÿÑ!Ú!ÿÿ"ÿÿ"ÿÿ"ÿÿK"ÿÿM"ÿÿV"ÿÿ„"ÿÿ†"ÿ ÿ‹"ÿÿ•"ÿÿ—"ÿÿ "ÿÿ³"ÿÿµ"ÿÿº"ÿÿî"ÿÿî"ð"ÿÿù"ÿÿ#ÿÿ |#ÿÿ¿#ÿÿÁ#ÿÿÆ#ÿÿâ#ÿÿä#ÿÿæ#ÿÿè#ÿÿê#ÿÿó#ÿÿû#ÿÿT&ÿÿV&ÿÿ[&ÿÿ[&r&ÿÿt&ÿÿ}&ÿÿÀ&ÿÿÅ& ÿÿ'ÿÿ-'ÿÿ 'ÿÿ)'ÿÿJ'ÿÿL'ÿÿw'ÿÿy'ÿÿ~'ÿÿ³'ÿÿµ'ÿÿ¾'ÿÿ¾'Ç'ÿÿÉ'ÿÿ0(ÿÿ2(ÿÿ:(ÿÿg(ÿÿi(ÿÿr(ÿÿ{(ÿ ÿ}(ÿÿ(ÿÿ?(ÿÿƒ(ÿÿ…(ÿÿ‡(ÿÿ¦(ÿÿ¨(ÿÿ¨(-)ÿÿ )ÿÿ7)ÿÿ9)ÿÿÏ)ÿÿÑ)ÿÿÝ)ÿÿå)ÿÿç)ÿÿò)ÿÿ*ÿÿ+ÿÿ+ÿÿ- +ÿÿ9+ÿÿ;+ÿÿB+ÿÿq+ÿÿs+ÿÿz+ÿÿ·+ÿÿ·+â+ÿÿä+ÿÿë+ÿÿ,ÿÿ,,ÿÿ.,ÿÿ?,ÿÿA,ÿÿú,ÿÿü,ÿÿ-ÿÿ  
  
-ÿÿ  
  
-ÿÿ7ÿÿ7ÿÿ7&7ÿÿ(7ÿÿI7ÿÿK7ÿÿ„7ÿÿ‹7ÿÿ´7ÿÿ¶7ÿÿ½7ÿÿß7ÿÿá7ÿÿè7ÿÿ8ÿÿ8ÿÿ8ÿÿ[8ÿÿ]8ÿÿ] 8‰8ÿÿ?8ÿÿ¡8ÿÿ£8ÿÿÒ8ÿÿÔ8ÿÿÖ8ÿÿÝ8ÿÿó8ÿÿõ8ÿÿý8ÿÿ=9ÿÿb9ÿÿd9ÿÿk9ÿÿ}9ÿÿ9ÿÿ9‡9ÿÿÆ9ÿ ÿé9ÿÿë9ÿÿ":ÿÿ$:ÿÿ+:ÿÿ:ÿÿ:ÿÿE:ÿÿf:ÿÿh:ÿÿo:ÿÿ„:ÿÿ†:ÿÿ?:ÿÿ":ÿÿ":–:ÿÿ?:ÿÿß:ÿÿ; ÿÿ;ÿÿ  
  
;ÿÿ(;ÿÿ*;ÿÿ1;ÿÿ_;ÿÿf;ÿÿ—;ÿÿ™;ÿÿ›;ÿÿ¢;ÿÿ±;ÿÿ³;ÿÿ³;º;ÿÿí;ÿÿï;ÿÿö;ÿÿ*ÿÿ,ÿÿ3ÿ ÿAÿÿCÿÿ¥ÿÿ§ÿÿºÿÿ¼ÿÿÌÿÿÎÿÿÐÿÿÒÿÿÒÔÿÿÖÿÿØÿÿÚÿÿÜÿÿÞÿÿàÿÿâÿÿä ÿÿæÿÿèÿÿêÿÿìÿÿîÿÿðÿÿòÿÿôÿÿôöÿÿ[pic]=ÿÿ=ÿÿ  
  
=ÿÿ  
  
=ÿÿ1=ÿÿ3=ÿÿTÿÿVÿÿ\ÿÿØÿÿÚÿÿßÿÿ  
  
?ÿÿ  
  
?ÿÿYÿÿWYÿÿdYÿÿfYÿÿmYÿÿ'Yÿÿ"Yÿÿ"Y™Yÿÿ«Yÿÿ­YÿÿëYÿÿíYÿÿòYÿÿ |Zÿÿ ZÿÿqZÿÿsZÿÿzZÿÿ›Zÿÿ?Zÿÿ¤ZÿÿàZÿÿçZÿÿüZÿÿüZþZÿÿ#[ÿÿ%[ÿÿ*[ÿÿM[ÿÿO[ÿÿs[ÿÿu[ÿÿ|[ÿ ÿ·[ÿÿØ[ÿÿÚ[ÿÿä[ÿÿ |\ÿÿ  
  
\ÿÿ1\ÿÿ3\ÿÿ3\=\ÿÿL\ÿÿN\ÿÿU\ÿÿw\ÿÿy\ÿÿ{\ÿÿ…\ÿÿž\ÿÿ \ÿÿ§\ÿÿæ\ÿÿð\ÿÿò\ÿÿü\ÿÿ]ÿÿ ]ÿÿ]  
  
]ÿÿ,]ÿÿ.]ÿÿ8]ÿÿf]ÿÿh]ÿÿo]ÿÿˆ]ÿÿŠ]ÿÿ"]ÿÿ¹]ÿÿ»]ÿÿÂ]ÿÿ^ÿÿ?^ÿÿj^ÿÿl^ÿÿl^v^ÿÿ?^ÿÿ '^ÿÿ™^ÿÿÖ^ÿÿØ^ÿÿâ^ÿÿî^ÿÿõ^ÿÿ  
  
_ÿÿ_ÿÿ_ÿÿ6_ÿÿ8_ÿÿ?_ÿÿ~_ÿÿ?_ÿÿ?_Ÿ_ÿÿ©_ÿÿµ_ÿÿ·_ÿÿ¾_ÿÿø_ÿÿú_ÿÿ[pic]`ÿÿ;`ÿÿ=`ÿÿB `ÿÿN`ÿÿP`ÿÿR`ÿÿT`ÿÿ©`ÿÿ«`ÿÿ«`µ`ÿÿÑ`ÿÿò`ÿÿô`ÿÿaÿÿaÿÿ*aÿÿ,aÿÿ.aÿÿ@aÿÿBaÿÿDaÿÿF aÿÿHaÿÿJaÿÿLaÿÿNaÿÿNaPaÿÿRaÿÿTaÿÿVaÿÿXaÿÿZaÿÿ\aÿÿ^aÿÿ`aÿÿbaÿÿdaÿÿfaÿÿhaÿÿjaÿ ÿlaÿÿnaÿÿpaÿÿparaÿÿtaÿÿvaÿÿxaÿÿ‚aÿÿ„aÿÿ?aÿÿ?aÿÿµaÿÿ·aÿÿëaÿÿíaÿÿôaÿÿbÿÿrÿÿ'rÿ ÿ)rÿÿ:rÿÿrÿÿrÿÿ@rÿÿBrÿÿDrÿÿFrÿÿHrÿÿHrJrÿÿLrÿÿNrÿÿPrÿÿZrÿÿ\rÿÿerÿÿgrÿÿŠrÿÿŒ rÿÿørÿÿúrÿÿ[pic]sÿÿ-sÿÿ sÿÿ"sÿÿ)sÿÿ)s0sÿÿ2sÿÿ9sÿÿ`sÿÿbsÿÿisÿÿ™sÿÿœsÿÿ£sÿÿÄsÿÿÆsÿÿÍsÿÿßsÿÿásÿÿ)tÿÿ+tÿ ÿ1tÿÿ1tUtÿÿWtÿÿ^tÿÿktÿÿmtÿÿstÿÿ³tÿÿ¿tÿÿÆtÿÿÿtÿÿuÿÿ5uÿÿ7uÿÿuÿÿXuÿÿZuÿÿ`uÿÿ`u ‚uÿÿ„uÿÿ‹uÿÿ¦uÿÿ¨uÿÿ®uÿÿðuÿÿ+vÿÿKvÿÿMvÿÿTvÿÿjvÿÿlvÿÿrvÿÿ¯vÿÿ±vÿÿ¸vÿÿ¸vÛvÿÿÝv ÿÿãvÿÿ÷vÿÿùvÿÿšwÿÿœwÿÿ¤wÿÿ¼wÿÿ¾wÿÿÅwÿÿôwÿÿöwÿÿxÿÿ xÿÿ"xÿÿ)xÿÿ)xexÿÿgxÿÿixÿÿkxÿÿsxÿÿµxÿÿïxÿÿñxÿÿøxÿÿyÿÿyÿÿ$yÿÿgyÿÿ‰yÿÿ‹yÿÿ'yÿÿš yÿÿšyœyÿÿ¤yÿÿãyÿÿñyÿÿóyÿÿúyÿÿzÿÿ |zÿÿzÿÿ- zÿÿ/zÿÿ5zÿÿ\zÿÿ^zÿÿŠzÿÿ?zÿÿ?zÿÿ?z–zÿÿËzÿÿÍzÿÿÓzÿÿ{ÿÿ0{ÿÿ2{ÿÿ9{ÿÿA{ÿÿC{ÿÿE{ÿÿ K{ÿÿ‹{ÿÿ–{ÿÿ?{ÿÿ½{ÿÿ¿{ÿÿ¿{Å{ÿÿ ||ÿÿ|ÿÿ|ÿÿ|ÿÿB|ÿÿD|ÿÿJ|ÿÿŠ|ÿÿ³|ÿÿµ|ÿÿ¼|ÿÿà|ÿÿâ|ÿÿ}ÿÿ}ÿÿ  
  
}ÿÿ  
  
}B}ÿÿD}ÿÿK}ÿÿq}ÿÿs}ÿÿ{}ÿÿƒ}ÿÿ…}ÿÿ"}ÿÿ–}ÿÿ?}ÿÿÌ}ÿÿÎ}ÿÿÖ}ÿÿù}ÿÿû}ÿÿ[?]~ÿÿ[?]~/ ~ÿÿ1~ÿÿ9~ÿÿA~ÿÿC~ÿÿJ~ÿÿ€~ÿÿ¼~ÿÿù~ÿÿÿÿÿÿ%ÿÿ,ÿÿ.ÿÿ6ÿÿkÿÿmÿÿmtÿÿÀÿÿÂÿÿÑÿÿÓÿÿ÷ÿÿ ùÿÿd€ÿÿf€ÿÿs€ÿÿ†€ÿÿˆ€ÿÿ'€ÿÿ´€ÿÿ¶€ÿÿÇ€ÿÿâ€ÿÿâ€ä€ÿÿñ€ÿÿû€ÿÿý€ÿÿ  
  
?ÿÿ%?ÿÿ'?ÿÿ)?ÿÿ+?ÿÿ8?ÿÿL?ÿÿN?ÿÿX?ÿÿd?ÿÿf?ÿÿ|?ÿÿ~?ÿÿ~???ÿÿ??ÿÿ²?ÿÿ´?ÿÿ¥‚ÿÿ§‚ÿ ÿ®‚ÿÿÓ‚ÿÿÕ‚ÿÿÛ‚ÿÿý‚ÿÿÿ‚ÿÿƒÿÿ&ƒÿÿ(ƒÿÿ/ƒÿÿNƒÿÿNƒPƒÿÿWƒÿÿƒÿÿ?ƒÿÿ‡ƒÿÿÇƒÿÿ÷ƒÿÿùƒÿ ÿ„ÿÿ@„ÿÿB„ÿÿH„ÿÿP„ÿÿR„ÿÿT„ÿÿV„ÿÿ]„ÿÿ]„„„ÿÿ†„ÿÿŒ„ÿÿ¸„ÿÿº„ÿÿÁ„ÿÿô„ÿÿ*…ÿÿj…ÿÿ¬… ÿÿà…ÿÿâ…ÿÿ†ÿÿ†ÿÿ  
  
†ÿÿ#†ÿÿ%†ÿÿ%†+†ÿÿl†ÿÿn†ÿÿu†ÿÿ"†ÿÿ•†ÿÿ›†ÿÿ®†ÿÿ°†ÿÿ·†ÿÿÔ†ÿÿÖ†ÿÿÜ†ÿÿ‡ÿÿ"ÿÿ#"ÿÿ% "ÿÿ- "ÿÿ6"ÿÿ8"ÿÿ8"?"ÿÿ~"ÿÿ'"ÿÿ""ÿÿ›"ÿÿ¿"ÿÿÁ"ÿÿÈ"ÿÿÞ"ÿÿà"ÿÿè"ÿÿ"ÿÿ"ÿÿ"ÿÿ2"ÿÿ4"ÿÿ" ÿÿ"e"ÿÿg"ÿÿv"ÿÿx"ÿÿ"ÿÿŽ"ÿÿ?"ÿÿ®"ÿÿ°"ÿÿ¸"ÿÿÝ"ÿÿß"ÿÿæ"ÿÿ  
  
•ÿÿ,•ÿÿ.•ÿÿ6•ÿÿ6•F•ÿÿH•ÿÿO•ÿÿ|•ÿÿ~•ÿÿ†•ÿÿÁ•ÿÿÃ•ÿÿÊ•ÿÿì•ÿÿî•ÿÿs–ÿÿu–ÿÿ{–ÿÿ'–ÿ ÿº–ÿÿÆ–ÿÿÆ–ï–ÿÿñ–ÿÿù–ÿÿ—ÿÿ |—ÿÿ  
  
—ÿÿH—ÿÿn—ÿÿp—ÿÿ{—ÿÿ?—ÿÿ'—ÿÿ™—ÿÿ¾—ÿÿÀ—ÿÿÇ—ÿÿë—ÿÿë—í—ÿÿõ—ÿÿ˜ÿÿ˜ÿÿ_˜ÿÿr˜ÿÿt˜ÿÿ| ˜ÿÿŽ˜ÿÿ?˜ÿÿ¼˜ÿÿ¾˜ÿÿÍ˜ÿÿÏ˜ÿÿï˜ÿÿñ˜ÿÿñ˜¨™ÿÿª™ÿÿ°™ÿÿé™ÿÿ(šÿÿišÿÿ¤šÿÿ®šÿÿ°šÿÿ½šÿ ÿÐšÿÿÒšÿÿØšÿÿ›ÿÿ8›ÿÿ:›ÿÿh›ÿÿh›j›ÿÿw›ÿÿ'›ÿÿ"›ÿÿš›ÿÿ£›ÿÿ¥›ÿÿÀ›ÿÿÂ›ÿÿÊ›ÿÿá›ÿÿç› ÿÿ  
  
œÿÿœÿÿœÿÿ-œÿÿ/œÿÿ/œ5œÿÿuœÿÿwœÿÿ¼œÿÿ¾œÿÿÆœÿÿéœÿÿëœÿÿñœÿÿ?ÿÿ?ÿÿ  
  
?ÿÿD?ÿÿF?ÿÿL?ÿÿ^?ÿÿ`?ÿÿ`?Û?ÿÿÝ?ÿÿä?ÿÿžÿÿžÿÿžÿÿ3žÿÿ5žÿÿ=žÿÿOžÿÿQžÿÿÎžÿÿÐžÿÿØž ÿÿòžÿÿôžÿÿúžÿÿúž[?]Ÿÿÿ  
  
ŸÿÿŸÿÿŸÿÿ›Ÿÿÿ?ŸÿÿªŸÿÿ¿ŸÿÿÁŸÿÿ‡ ÿÿ‰ ÿÿŸ ÿÿ¶ ÿÿ¸ ÿÿ¿ ÿÿð ÿÿò ÿÿò ¡ÿÿ@¡ÿÿM¡ÿÿ] ¡ÿÿ_¡ÿÿÎ¡ÿÿÐ¡ÿÿÝ¡ÿÿ¢ÿÿX¢ÿÿZ¢ÿÿb¢ÿÿ™¢ÿÿ»¢ÿÿð¢ÿÿ£ÿÿ£ÿÿ£'£ÿÿ"£ÿÿœ£ÿÿ¥£ÿÿ«£ÿÿ²£ÿ ÿ´£ÿÿ¼£ÿÿÑ£ÿÿÓ£ÿÿÙ£ÿÿò£ÿÿô£ÿÿü£ÿÿ7¤ÿÿ9¤ÿÿ@¤ÿÿ@¤R¤ÿÿT¤ÿÿZ¤ÿÿt¤ÿÿv¤ÿÿ~¤ÿÿ?¤ÿÿ' ¤ÿÿ¥ÿÿ¥ÿÿ#¥ÿÿ2¥ÿÿQ¥ÿÿ^¥ÿÿ}¥ÿÿ—¥ÿÿ™¥ÿÿ™¥=¦ÿÿ?¦ÿÿG¦ÿÿa¦ÿÿc¦ÿÿq§ÿÿs§ÿÿu§ÿÿw§ÿÿy §ÿÿˆ§ÿÿ?§ÿÿŸ§ÿÿ¯§ÿÿí§ÿÿø§ÿÿú§ÿÿú§  
  
¨ÿÿ¨ÿÿ¨ÿÿ!¨ÿÿ#¨ÿÿ%¨ÿÿ'¨ÿÿ)¨ÿÿ+¨ÿÿ- ¨ÿÿ/¨ÿÿ1¨ÿÿ3¨ÿÿ5¨ÿÿ7¨ÿÿ9¨ÿÿ;¨ÿÿ;¨=¨ÿÿ?¨ÿÿA¨ÿÿC¨ÿÿE¨ÿÿG¨ÿÿI¨ÿÿK¨ÿÿM¨ÿÿO¨ÿÿQ¨ÿ ÿS¨ÿÿU¨ÿÿW¨ÿÿY¨ÿÿ[¨ÿÿ]¨ÿÿ]¨_¨ÿÿa¨ÿÿc¨ÿÿk¨ÿÿm¨ÿÿv¨ÿÿx¨ÿÿ?¨ÿÿŸ¨ÿÿ'©ÿÿ"©ÿÿ?©ÿÿÇ ©ÿÿÉ©ÿÿÐ©ÿÿç©ÿÿé©ÿÿé©ð©ÿÿ1ªÿÿnªÿÿ?ªÿÿ'ªÿÿ˜ªÿÿÇªÿÿÉªÿÿÐªÿÿ  
  
«ÿÿ  
  
«ÿÿ«ÿÿU«ÿÿb«ÿÿd«ÿÿk«ÿÿš«ÿÿš«œ«ÿÿ¢«ÿÿÛ«ÿÿÝ«ÿÿß«ÿÿá«ÿÿè«ÿÿ+¬ÿÿk¬ÿÿš¬ÿÿœ¬ÿÿ¢¬ÿÿ °¬ÿÿ²¬ÿÿ´¬ÿÿ»¬ÿÿü¬ÿÿü¬%­ÿÿ'­ÿÿ- ­ÿÿ8­ÿÿ:­ÿÿ‰­ÿÿ‹­ÿÿŸ­ÿÿ¡­ÿÿ£­ÿÿ¥­ÿÿ®­ÿÿ°­ÿÿ²­ÿÿ´­ÿÿ¶­ÿÿ¸­ÿÿ¸­º­ÿÿ¼­ÿÿ¾­ÿÿÀ­ÿ ÿÂ­ÿÿÄ­ÿÿÆ­ÿÿÈ­ÿÿÊ­ÿÿÌ­ÿÿÎ­ÿÿÐ­ÿÿÒ­ÿÿÔ­ÿÿÖ­ÿÿØ­ÿÿÚ­ÿÿÚ­Ü­ÿÿÞ­ÿÿà­ÿÿâ­ÿÿä­ÿÿæ ­ÿÿè­ÿÿê­ÿÿì­ÿÿî­ÿÿð­ÿÿò­ÿÿô­ÿÿö­ÿÿø­ÿÿú­ÿÿü­ÿÿü­þ­ÿÿ®ÿÿ[?]®ÿÿ®ÿÿ®ÿÿ®ÿÿ  
  
®ÿÿ  
  
®ÿÿ  
  
®ÿÿ®ÿÿ®ÿÿ®ÿÿ®ÿÿ'®ÿÿ)®ÿÿE®ÿÿG®ÿÿG®^®ÿÿ`®ÿÿb®ÿÿd®ÿÿf®ÿÿh®ÿÿj®ÿÿl®ÿÿn®ÿÿp®ÿÿr®ÿ ÿt®ÿÿv®ÿÿx®ÿÿt°ÿÿy°ÿÿ|°ÿÿ|°?°ÿÿ†°ÿÿ‹°ÿÿ?°ÿÿ¯°ÿÿ´°ÿÿ¸°ÿÿ¾°ÿÿÄ°ÿÿÊ°ÿÿÐ°ÿÿÖ°ÿÿÛ °ÿÿá°ÿÿç°ÿÿë°ÿÿð°ÿÿð°õ°ÿÿù°ÿÿþ°ÿÿ[?]±ÿÿ |±ÿÿ  
  
±ÿÿ±ÿÿ±ÿÿ±ÿÿ-±ÿÿ#±ÿÿ(±ÿÿ-±ÿÿ2±ÿÿ  
  
²ÿÿ´ÿÿ |·ÿÿ |·ñ·ÿÿÂ¸ÿÿ¯¹ÿÿì¼ÿÿ#½ÿÿ(½ÿÿv¾ÿÿÿÂÿÿ&ÄÿÿÑÄÿÿÖÄÿÿ  
  
Åÿÿ 


End file.
